Like mother, Like daughter
by WEASLEYL0VER
Summary: Alice has just finshed her 3rd year at Hogwarts with friends Henry and Sam. Her mother, Hermione, hasn't told her who her father was, only what he was like. Slow RHr, HG, slowish SamAlice
1. Summer

I'm _baaaaack_, missed me?

A/n: I read a few stories about the trio's children, sounded like fun. This child is Hermione and Ron's child called Alice Molly Granger even though her last name is meant to be Weasly. Alice doesn't know who her father is... you will find out why. She has just finished her 3rd year at Hogwarts and is home for summer. She has befriended to boys, one is Harry's son Henry and the other is Samuel (Sam). Alice doesn't know Henry is her cousin, nether does he, but she treats him like one anyway and she has always called Harry and Ginny uncle and aunt because Hermione is very close to them. You'll find out more later :)...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but I do own all students/children (whatever you wanna call them) and the story line.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summer!**

_It's summer! It is finally here... I have been waiting so long to see mum again but I am going to miss Hogwarts and all my classes. Mum said I got that off her along with her fear of heights, brown frizzy hair, geekness and choice in friends. The last one is kind of right, I suppose. Mum told me that she had more friends that were boys than girls and I have to admit, because my two best friends are boys, she is right. _

_Oh and by the way I am sorry for the messy writing I am sitting on the train. _

_Well I better go, Henry needs a little help beating Sam at chess, least I am good at that! _

_Love, Alice. _

A bushy brown headed closed a black leather book and shoved it in her rucksack; she sat back up and her hair blurred her vision. She tucked her hair behind her pierced ears showing her deep blue eyes.

Samuel Gareth Russell, Sam; a strawberry-blonde shaggy haired boy with hazel eyes and a rather button nose, glanced up quickly and caught a glimpse of his female best friend across the compartment sitting up and tucking her hair behind her ears. He took a deep breath along with a some dust and went into a coughing fit.

"Mate, you alright?" Henry asked, while Alice got up to sit next to Sam and started patting him on the back. Sam nodded turning a shade of pink, his coughing calming down. Henry laughed, shaking his head and looked back down to the chess board stroking his hand through his black spiky hair, he narrowed his bright brown eyes and concentrated back on the game he was losing.

"Are you sure you are alright Sam?" Alice asked, moving her hand from his back and placed it on top of his hand. He nodded staring at their hands, Alice noticed and quickly moved hers, feebly smiling. He smiled back feeling his cheeks burning.

"Ahem," Henry cleared his throat, loudly. Alice and Sam stared at him, "if looks could kill..." Henry laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, it is your turn Sam."

"Oh alright, ermm..." Sam moved his king, "checkmate." He said like it was no big deal.

"Wha- how you do that?" Henry gazed at the board, wide-eyed and mouth open. Alice got up and moved Henry out of the way.

"Oh move over," (**A/n sound familiar? Haha.**) Henry did as he was told, "I'll beat him."

"Sounds like a challenge, Miss Alice Lucy Granger." Sam laughed, setting up the board again.

"No... More like the truth Samuel." Alice told him matter-of-factly and she began the game.

* * *

At the station

"MUM!" Alice shouted seeing an older looking version of her, hands open wide awaiting a hug. Alice ran towards Hermione and took her in an embrace. "I missed you," she giggled into Hermione's shoulder.

"I missed you too, little one!" Hermione told her kissing the top of her head.

They pulled away, "So how is work?"

"Great, kind of quiet lately though."

"Cool!" Hermione worked a St.Mungo's as head of the Development department.

"Very... we better go see Harry and Ginny; I'd like to see the children. How were Henry and Sam this year then?" Hermione asked her daughter, raising her eyebrow when she mentioned Sam, while they made their way over to a rather large family.

"Boys will be boys!" Alice smiled, Hermione noticed her blush when Sam was mentioned. Snapping out of it, Alice ran over to, what seemed, the mother. "Auntie Ginny," she beamed at the red-headed lady pulling her into an embrace, "oh sorry!" Noticing she squeezed her, "how is he?" Alice asked rubbing Ginny's belly.

"Great actually, been kicking a lot lately," Ginny giggled.

Alice felt a hand on her shoulder, "Uncle Harry!" Alice spun around and smiled at him pulling him into an embrace.

While a little reunion was going on Hermione walked around the rest of the family, Harry and Ginny's children. "Benjamin," Hermione beamed,

"Auntie Hermione," Benjamin smiled, groaning, "It's Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben!" He complained still smiling.

"Sorry Ben Ben Ben Ben," he chuckled and Hermione ruffled his unruly red shaggy hair.

She moved on and bent down to a double pushchair and kissed both of the children sitting in the pushchair seats. "How are my favourite twins?" She asked the two identical, short black-haired, boys. They sat up straight and kissed a cheek each of Hermione's at the same time. She smiled, "Hello Arthur and James," she tickled their bellies at the same time and then stood back up.

Hermione moved over to a shortish girl that looked very pretty, with long bright red hair that hung passed her shoulders. There were to plaits hanging either side of her face. Hermione smiled at her and she smiled back and then they shared an embrace. "How was your first year at Hogwarts then, Lilly?" Hermione asked the girl, pulling away.

"Brilliant! I had the best time; I got sorted into Griffindor with Henry, Alice and Samuel. I was so excited and I met loads of friends. Laura, Jade, Kimberly, Rebecca-" She talked very fast,

"I'm glad you had fun." Hermione said stopping the girl before she described every school day. She was a very pretty girl but as soon as she opened her mouth, Merlin, she would be able to talk for Britain! "Where's Henry then?" Lilly pointed over by the train where Henry was talking to Sam and his family. Hermione walked over to him, followed by her daughter.

"Henry! Look at you," Hermione told him, he turned scarlet with embarrassment.

"Aunt Hermione," he turned around to face her, hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "So good to see you!"

"You too... and Samuel how have you been?" Hermione moved her eyes from Henry to Sam.

"I am good thank you, Miss Granger, how are you?" He smiled.

"Very good thank you Samuel." Hermione answered, Alice nudged her mother in her side. "Oh sorry, I mean Sam."

He smiled at her. "Well I better get going; the girls have already started to moan." Sam told his friends, gesturing towards his two little sisters, Melody and Mia. Hermione had already walked off towards the Potters.

"Oh ok then." Alice said, "We have to meet over the summer - us three."

"Oh don't worry about that," Henry grinned, "Sam is staying over on for 4 weeks in the holidays."

"My parents are going on a job holiday thing and my sisters are staying with my nan. I told Henry and he said I can stay at his house instead of going with my sisters! So I guess you'll see me." Sam smiled.

"Yeah probably, my mum can't stay away from Henry's family for more than a day." They laughed and Alice and Henry said goodbye to Sam.

* * *

4th August

"Come on Alice, we are going to be late." Hermione shouted up the stairs, in their terrace house in Richmond, London.

"But I am getting ready," Alice called from the bathroom.

"Alice, get a move on! You've been getting ready all morning, I told Ginny we will be there early so you can practice!" The Potters lived in Lambeth, London about a thirty minute drive. Alice ignored her mother, "Sam will think you look beautiful, whatever you look like and if we don't leave soon you won't get to greet him when he arrives."

Hermione heard a door open and footsteps running, her daughter sped down the stairs. Alice was wearing light make-up, dark skinny jeans and a thick strappy, grey and pink, polka dot top. Along with silver dolly shoes and her hair half up half down, straighter than normal but lightly curled. "Who said I was... getting ready for S-Sam? I wasn't, mum." Alice told her, unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. Now grab whatever you are taking and let's go!" Hermione grabbed her handbag and opened the door; Alice reached for her book, _Hogwarts: a History_, and her rucksack and followed her mum, closing the door. They got into the car and began the journey.

"Did you bring you Ballet shoes?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yes mum. I remembered."

"Good, good. Remember Aunt Ginny is going out her way to help you finish your final piece, but of course she won't be able to show you the moves, being seven months pregnant."

"I know mum. Don't worry, she has helped me before and been pregnant most times!" The girls laughed.

* * *

Ding-dong. 

"Auntie Hermione and Alice are here mummy!" Ben shouted throughout the house.

"Answer the door then," Ginny called from upstairs.

Ben ran from the kitchen to the hallway followed by little brothers, Arthur and James, waddling after him. Ben stood on his toes, opened the hatch and pulled open the door.

"Thank you Ben," Hermione said giving him a kiss on the head. Alice slid in behind her mum, ruffling Arthur's hair on the way. "Ginny?" Hermione shouted.

"Be down in a minute," she called back.

Alice opened the door to the living room and entered. The Potter household was a very hectic place; Alice had learnt to stay out of the way so whenever she visited she would always read in the living room until greeted. She didn't mind of course, reading was her favourite pass time along with dancing. She opened her book and began to read, screams of happiness and laughter were heard all around the house. Alice liked it here, but would never be able to live here, she needed quiet sometimes.

"Alice," Ginny waddled into the living room, "ready to practice."

Alice looked up and smiled; she placed her book in her rucksack and took out her Ballet shoes. She slid them on and stood up. Ginny took a seat on the armchair facing Alice. Their living room was quite big, bigger than her own. Actually the house was big, 4 bedrooms, 3 toilets, a converted loft which was a bedroom (Henry's), a basement which was a garage and a study, a big living room and a large kitchen/dining room/play area. The Potters house was so big because Harry's job earned him a lot; he was Head of the Auror Office, setting training courses and assignments, etc. His worked kept him busy but he always had time to be a dad. Alice never knew her father. He left before she was born, but Hermione would tell her the most amazing stories about him and how he was like. Hermione hadn't heard from Alice's father in 13 years.

"Yes, I am ready." Ginny flicked her wand and the Sugar Plum Dance began to play (from the Nutcracker). Alice danced all she knew and then stopped. Ginny helped her with the rest and they practiced from about one till four, when she stopped the music. "Alice, you know this off by heart now, keep practicing if you wish but I think it is about time I pulled your mother get away from my children and prepared dinner."

Alice laughed, "I'm gonna have a rest now Ginny and go find Henry. Do you know where he is?"

"He told me he was going to the skate park." Ginny replied, heaving herself up.

Alice grabbed her hands and helped her, "thank you dear." Ginny kissed her forehead.

"It is ok, thank you for your help on my final piece."

"Anytime." And with that Ginny walked out of the room. Alice changed into her normal shoes and went to find Henry; before she shut the door she heard a shout.

"Bring him in in less than an hour; Sam will be arriving at five!" Ginny called.

Alice closed the door and set of to find Henry

* * *

Henry rolled along on his skateboard, Alice walking beside him. "I have a feeling the rest of the summer is going to be great!" Henry spoke quickly because he was excited. Alice nodded, "even better for some people." He murmured. 

"What does that mean?" Alice had heard him.

"Oh nothing," Alice glared at him, "well- what I mean is- it is obvious you and Sam like each other, you two are the only ones that don't see it." Alice's heart was thumping in her chest, _is it really that obvious?_ "And," Henry continued. "Spending a whole 4 weeks together should be fun for you two, nothing but hanging out." He gently elbowed Alice is the arm, snapping her out of her gaze. "Eh, eh?"

She shock her head, "oh honestly, you couldn't be more wrong! I mean Sam- Sam- he, he's my best friend along with you and I don't fancy him. What a preposterous idea, for Merlin's sake!"

They arrived back at the house and Alice quickly walked inside, blushing wildly, "fine, ignore the subject. You won't be able to hide it forever." Henry called after her while throwing his skateboard in the shed.

* * *

Around 5pm

"So he is arriving by Floo then?" Hermione asked Ginny while chopping some carrots.

"That's what I was told," she replied jerking her head towards her oldest son playing Exploding Snap with Ben on the dining room table. "But then again, who knows when he tells you something."

Alice sat on the couch by the fireplace, reading her book. Lilly was playing with the twins and the dolls house. A few ashes moved around, Sam was about to arrive. Alice took a deep breath, sorted her hair and lay her head back on the couch spreading her legs across it so she was laying down, reading her book. Suddenly and young boy toppled out of the fireplace onto his trunk.

"Ouch," Sam mumbled rubbing his bumped head and Alice smiled to herself, _he is so cute!... Huh?! Shut up Alice._

"Sam!" Henry shouted, getting up from the table to help up his friend.

"Hi mate," Sam replied picking up his trunk and brushing himself down. He was wearing straight-punky jeans, a striped blue and grey hoodie and dark blue converses. "Mrs Potter thank you for letting me stay." He told Henry's mother.

"You're always welcome here!" Ginny smiled at him.

"Hello Sam," Hermione greeted the boy, although she was looking at Alice who was peering over her book. Sam hadn't seen her and Sam and Henry started whispering. Alice could make out Henry say "over there."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Alice lying on the sofa. He and Henry walked over. Henry picked up Alice's legs and moved them, "hey!" Henry made her jump. "Oh hello, Sam." She quickly moved over and the boys sat down. Sam next to Alice in the middle of her and Henry.

"How you doin'?"

"Alright, I suppose, you?"

"I'm good."

The trio sat there in silence for a few minutes, Henry broke it, "dinner isn't gonna be ready until dad gets home so you wanna go up to my room, play some guitar or drums or whatever?" He asked them

"Ok," Alice replied, Sam simply nodded. They strode of upstairs.

* * *

In Henry's bedroom

Sam grabbed the guitar of the stand and began to play it. "Pretty good one you got here, mate." He placed it back down and sat on a bean-bag. Alice sat cross-legged on the end on Sam's camp bed where he would be sleeping and Henry sat on his bed.

"What you wanna do?" He asked

"Dunno," Sam replied.

"We could play a game?" Alice suggested.

Henry lay down, "what game?"

"Err..." Sam was thinking.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Henry sat up quickly causing him to go dizzy for a few seconds.

"Yeah alright," Sam said, Alice shrugged.

Henry grabbed an empty bottle of his desk, "if it lands on you, you have to say which one you want, truth or dare."

"M-Kay."

"Alright."

"I'll go first," Henry span the bottle and it landed on... Sam. "Truth or dare?"

"...Truth"

Henry seized his opportunity, "Do you like anyone at the moment?"

"Err, well yeah I think so."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"One question per round, Potter." Sam laughed with Alice and Henry sighed. Sam spun the bottle.

"Aha! Potter."

"Erm... dare."

Alice jumped up, "I dare you to play my final piece music for my Ballet exam and dance around the kitchen like a ballerina!"

Sam laughed, "no, Alice, no!" Henry argued. "I pick truth."

"You picked dare already now of you go." Sam laughed.

* * *

The game carried on like this, it was round 5 and Alice hadn't been hit yet. Until now. 

"Truth or dare Alice?" Henry asked.

"I'll say... truth."

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" Henry asked her knowingly.

"Erm... yes." She replied very quietly.

"What was that? A yes?" Henry asked, she nodded her head.

"Hmm..." he laughed. Sam took a deep breath and Alice spun the bottle.

It landed on her. "Truth or dare." Henry grinned and Sam looked away.

"Kids, dinner." Ginny called up the stairs.

* * *

Best reviews and Fanfiction friends in the world - Mione-Girl.x and hpchick1415 (a.k.a Heather) 

_Hope you like ittttt?_

_**Please review! Need 10 and I will continue! **_

THANKS :D

Alica

xx


	2. Visitor

A/n: I have to say, **Mione-Girl.x **and **hpchick1516 **(a.k.a Heather) are _officially_ the best people ever. I am so glad they are like my friends on fanfiction. You guys rock and I hope we can all do a story together of something! Any who... back to the story. No 10 reviews but I needed to update

Please review, please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the song mentioned, as much as I wish I did. I do own the plot and the children.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visitor**

_RECAP: Alice spun the bottle. It landed on her. "Truth or dare." Henry grinned and Sam looked away._

"You can't ask her to do that!" Sam protested.

Alice sighed and flopped back onto Sam's bed. "Henry, you are so cruel."

"This isn't the time for compliments, Alice." Henry told her. Sam shook his head; the trio had finished dinner and were finishing the game of truth or dare. Alice couldn't go through another truth so she choose dare. "Now come on, all I am asking is that you kiss the boy that you like. We know- well I know you like someone." He winked at her. Alice and Sam turned an identical scarlet. "Hmm."

"Shut up," Alice mumbled.

"ALICE! We're going home." Hermione called up the stairs.

Alice took a sigh of relief, her face calming down. She got up; picking up her book and rucksack and smiling at Sam who returned the gesture, still scarlet. Alice opened the loft hatch, but her arm was caught by Henry. "Promise you'll do it."

"There is no way I am getting out of this is there?" She sighed. He shook his head, "fine... I..." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke fast, "I'll do it."

Alice could feel Sam's eyes widening in shock and following her. _She knew them too well._ "Good," Henry grinned, she pulled her arm away from him so she could leave. Alice climbed down the stairs leading to the loft, she could hear Henry singing a familiar children rhyme. She shook her head and could feel that Sam was too. _She really knew them to well!_

* * *

At home that night (7.30pm)

_henrysk8rdude: _cnt w8 to c u do that dare!

_aliceisaballerina13: _cnt w8 to do it... jking

_henrysk8rdude: _corse u cnt. Sam sez hi :)

_aliceisaballerina13: _hey sam :)

_henrysk8rdude: _(L)

_aliceisaballerina13: _shut up Henry :

_henrysk8rdude: _hu says it was me

_henrysk8rdude: _it was him frm sam

_aliceisaballerina13: _sam told me

_henrysk8rdude: _believe him over ur cuzin

_aliceisaballerina13:_ u ENT my real cuzin henry

_henrysk8rdude: _(U)

_aliceisaballerina13: _8-)but ur like 1 anyway

_henrysk8rdude: _gd! N wer gonna go and play some guitar n drums now, finkin bout startin a band over the summer

_aliceisaballerina13:_ hav fun! I'm going 2, mums dryin her hair n sum1z at the door bye u 2 xxx

_henrysk8rdude: _bi xxx

Alice signed out of instant messenger and went to answer the door. "Hello may I help you?"

It was a tall, muscular man dressed in baggy jeans and a maroon hoodie. He had ginger shaggy hair, a lot brighter than Sam's, his eyes were deep blue and he had a lop-sided smile. "Hi, is this were Hermione lives?"

"Yeah it is I'm her daughter Alice, nice to meet you." His eyes grew in shock. "Should I go get my mum?" Alice tried to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, erm please." He replied his eyes still big and round.

Alice left the door open and walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Hermione. "Mum, a man called-" Alice hadn't asked him, "excuse me, what's your name?"

"It's Ron, Ron Weasley."

She continued shouting while Ron laughed to himself, "Mr Weasley is at the door for you." She finished when she heard something drop and a door slam. "She's just coming." Hermione stormed down the stairs in a pink dressing gown, her hair semi-dry and down. Ron looked up and saw her, suddenly his breaths became shorter.

"Alice dear, would you go upstairs please and get ready for bed." Hermione but on a cheery tone for her daughter when she reached the bottom.

Alice groaned, "It is 7.30." Her facial expression looked as if her mum said she could never go back to Hogwarts.

"I didn't say you have to go to bed, now go." Alice stomped up the stairs and slammed her door.

Hermione flinched at the noise, followed by spinning on her heel to face their visitor.

"Hermione I-" Ron began.

"Ron, Ronald Weasley. How long has it been?" Hermione interrupted him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He opened his mouth but she spoke first. "13 years, 13 bloody years. What are you doing here?" Her eyes brimming with tears.

"I needed-" Ron began again.

"Me, me, me, me, me" Hermione screeched at him. "That's all it is, about you!"

"No, Hermione, please."

"Please what? I don't want you here." Tears now falling freely from her eyes. She walked up to him, and whispered right in his face. "You hurt me Ronald, there is no way you will do that to my daughter as well."

"Our dau-"

"How dare you say that?!" She shrieked at him but quieted her voice back down to a whisper, "she is not our daughter, you can't call her that because you haven't seen her before, never. You didn't see her grow up and you aren't going to see her now." Hermione pushed him out the door, but he stuck his foot out to stop her closing the door.

"Hermione please, I need to talk to you. I know it is hard, but please, I'm begging." He whispered through the gap in the door. Just then she heard rock music coming from Alice room, on full volume which Alice always does when she is angry at her mum. Hermione was reminded to do what was right for Alice, not her.

Hermione took a deep breath and let go of the door, "we'll talk in the kitchen." She mumbled, huffed and moped into the kitchen followed by Ron.

* * *

10 minutes later, in the kitchen

Their mugs were half full and Hermione was talking to Ron... civilly.

"As you can tell she has your eyes and the famous Weasley temper," Hermione told him, playing with a silver necklace that hung from around her neck.

He nodded, "but she looks beautiful like you." Ron blushed, taking a gulp of tea to hide it. Hermione smiled feebly and cleared her throat.

"Well, she sure blushes like you." Hermione laughed, he smiled still blushing. The pair heard footsteps down the stairs, it was Alice, and then they heard the living room door close.

"Why haven't you told her about me?"

"You know why," Hermione stated, he looked puzzled, "I never knew if you would be back; I didn't want her hurt." Ron was about to protest when Alice strolled in.

She looked around at the silent pair and their faces. "Don't let me intrude!" Alice giggled, opening a cupboard and taking a few biscuits out of a tin. "Would you like one Mr Weasley?" Alice asked offering a biscuit out of the tin. He nodded, took a biscuit and mumbled a "thank you." Hermione sighed, _hasn't lost his appetite then._ "Mum?"

"No thank you dear," Alice put away the tin and placed a handful of biscuits on a plate. She sat down on a stool next to Ron and began munching on the biscuits. "So what were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Alice, this is Ronald Weasley by the way; I know him from Hogwarts, he is a... a friend." Hermione looked up at him.

Alice smiled, "nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Ron grinned. Alice began eating again and so did Ron. Hermione began to play with the charm necklace around her neck. "I see you still have that necklace then Hermione?"

"Ah... err yes," she spoke quietly.

Alice asked. "How do you know about mum's necklace?"

He opened his mouth; I need of help in his eyes. "He knew the person who gave it to me," Hermione helped him out; he nodded at her.

"You mean my dad?" Alice asked. Ron looked down at his shoes and Hermione nodded. Alice smiled, "tell me the story again."

"Oh no, not tonight." Alice groaned and opened her mouth to chat back. Hermione glanced at her watch. "8 o'clock, your washing your hair aren't you? All that gunk you put in it for Sam-"

"Mum, I don't care what Sam thinks." Alice blushed.

Something inside Ron snapped, "Whose Sam?" Alice looked at him as if he was barking mad.

"A friend," Alice said.

"A good friend?"

"Yeah he is one of my best friends along with Henry,"

Ron looked at Hermione raising his eyebrow. "Sounds familiar," he was talking about his, Hermione's and Harry's friendship.

"Oh yeah!" Alice thought he was talking about Henry being Harry's son. "You must know Harry Potter? Well Henry is his son."

"Harry had a child?" Ron asked completely shock.

"Five actually and he is expecting another,"

"What? Who is the mum?" Ron asked looking between Hermione and Alice.

"Auntie-"

"Alice, enough, upstairs please," Hermione told her.

"Fine, but can I go to Henry's tomorrow, Sam and Henry want to show me their band or something! Can I go though?" Alice asked her mum, clapping her hands together - as if she was praying. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah okay then, I'll drop you off at 10.30 okay?"

"Yes please."

"Hey, do you think she should really be hanging around with boys?" Ron blurted out, father instinct.

Alice turned around and stared at Ron, _who does he think he is?_ "I hung around with boys and I was fine so, yes, I think it is fine." Hermione said matter-of-factly and with that Alice left.

"Sorry, I dunno what came over me," Ron said shaking his head.

"It is alright."

"I wanna see Harry and his... wife?" Ron said quietly.

"Yes, they are married they tried to invite you but Hedwig couldn't find you."

"I haven't had a home in about two years now because of work, who is Harry's wife then?"

"Well... you know that him and, well, Ginny were dating after Hogwarts... he well-"

"MY BEST FRIEND MARRIED MY SISTER?" Ron shouted.

"Calm down! And yes he did, Ginny is a big girl."

"Well I definitely want to see them now."

"Okay then be here at 10.30."

Ron nodded and made his way to the front door. "Well see tomorrow. G'night Hermione."

Hermione moved close into his face, "come back this time." She whispered in his ear.

He opened the door and left. Hermione closed the door, _he will hurt me again! Ar, when will I learn?! _She thought while banging her head on the wall.

* * *

10.30am next day

Hermione, Ron and Alice sat in silence in Hermione's car. They arrived at the Potters at about 11 o'clock. Alice, who was wearing three-quarter length light jeans and a long, stripy, yellow, red and blue t-shirt with her hair tied up, ran into the house first while Hermione and Ron walked over. Alice ran to Henry (and for now, Sam's room as well) slamming the loft hatch down when she arrived. Sam looked from the book he was reading on his bed.

"Whoa, don't break it!" Henry moaned from his computer, he spun around on the chair.

"This weird man my mum knows is like tagging along where ever we go and saying it is wrong to be friends with boys. He doesn't even know me!"

Their conversation carried on with the boys asking questions and Alice complaining about that _man._

**Meanwhile**

"Don't get angry, okay?"

"Okay,"

Hermione walked through the open door. "Ginny?"

"In the back garden." She called back.

Hermione and Ron walked through the house. Hermione stopped them at the backdoor. "You haven't seen your sister in 13 years; let me go tell her first?"

"Oh okay."

Hermione walked out onto the patio. "Hello there," Ginny greeted Hermione.

"Uh- hi. Ginny someone else is here."

Ginny looked up from playing with Arthur and James, confused. "Who?" She asked.

"Ron," she mumbled, very quietly.

Ginny heard her say _Ron _but didn't believe it, "wha-what? _Him_?" Ginny said, disgusted, so disgusted that she couldn't say his name. Hermione nodded and Ginny rose to her feet. As if on cue Ron appeared on the patio, Ginny stormed up towards him while Hermione turned the twins around and sat in front of them to keep them from seeing whatever their mother was about to do.

"Get out!" Ginny spat at Ron.

"Ginny please, I need to tell you-"

"You had 13 years to tell me," Ginny began counting on her fingers, "why you left? Where you were? Why you broke one of my best friends heart? Why were you so scared of an innocent unborn child?"

"I...I-"

"I... I what, Ron?" Her eyes now brimming with tears. "Your my big brother... you said you'll always look after me. Even though I hated it at school, when you left I missed it, I missed you." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

Ron looked at his sister, _what have I done_? His vision blurred by tears. "Ginny, don't- don't cry." Ron told her, wrapping his arms around her but she pulled away.

"No," Ginny sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Don't think that because I have told you what I thought everything is okay. It is anything but okay."

"I know Ginny," Ron told her, "I know, but I want you to know that I love you and I will always be your brother. Sorry," she smiled at him, "ahh, there's that smile." He said pinching her cheek, she swatted his hand away. "But seriously, I am completely sorry. I know that it is not enough; it won't forgive what I have done. Missed your wedding, missed my daughter grow up, missed my nephews and niece grow up as well. I don't even think I will be able to forgive myself." A tear rolled out of his eye and down his long nose. Ginny placed her hand on his arm, she looked in his eyes.

"I know you're sorry," Ginny comforted him, "stay for dinner? My children would love to meet another Uncle." She laughed but Ron frown grew deeper. "What is it?"

"Hermione hasn't told Alice about me, I don't know if any of the kids should know that I am related to them for now. It is for the best."

"I suppose, well just for now. But stay for dinner? Harry has missed you. He talks about you all the time."

Ron beamed, "sure."

**Back upstairs**

"Alice, I'm sure that man is here for a reason. You'll find it out sooner or later." Sam smiled at Alice. She nodded, and then rested her head on her hand.

"I've gotta idea, why don't me and Sam show you our song?" Alice looked at Henry; giving him the I-have-a-problem look, he held his hands up in mock surrender, "to get your mind of things."

Alice smiled weakly, "alright and Henry,"

"What?"

"It is Sam and I." She said matter-of-factly. Sam tutted and Alice glared at him. (**A/n: btw Alice and Sam fight like Hermione and Ron, you'll see.**)

"Oh ha-ha." Henry said sarcastically while taking his seat at the drum set and Sam held the guitar. They played a tune that they made up; before they began Henry threw a notepad at Alice, with the lyrics on (Sum 41 - In too deep.)

Afterwards, "these are really good lyrics! Who made them up?" Alice asked, still staring at the notepad.

"Me," Sam spoke up, "last night."

"We both worked on the music," Henry added. "And we don't have a lead singer but we know who we are going to ask."

"Oh who?" Alice asked, still not looking up.

"You," both boys said in unison.

"What?" Alice head was now staring at them, "ME? I cannot sing."

"Yes you can," Sam told her, "I've heard you."

"Me too."

"Please," both boys got down on their knees.

"Boys come here please, only for a second." Ginny called, Henry sighed.

They left the room still grumpy that Alice had said no. The song that they had played was very catchy and stuck in Alice's head. She began to hum the tune and then added on the words. She started to faintly sing, very quietly. Just then Sam was underneath the hatch, Ginny wanted to talk to Henry about a silencing charm and Sam decided to leave. He was about to open the hatch when he heard Alice, he opened it a crack to peer his eyes through.

_"__Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep _

_Up above in my head instead of going under _

_Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep _

_Up above in my head instead of going under _

_Instead of going under"_ Alice sung beautifully.

When she was done Sam opened the hatch and strode up to a blushing Alice. "Your singing for us, that's final."

"I can't-" Alice began...

Sam raised his eyebrow at her.

"What if I don't want to?" She snapped at him.

"Come on Alice, there is four weeks left of summer and there is nothing else to do," Alice opened her mouth, "and schoolwork is boring, you have probably done all yours anyway. Please, please, please?" Sam begged.

"Ar, okay then." Alice smiled; Sam crouched down to the camp bed and hugged her. They both felt the faces burn but didn't break away, until they heard a cough.

"Ahem... I hope I am not intruding," Henry laughed.

"Oh no," Sam snorted, "just thanking Alice for joining our band!"

"That's great, thanks Alice!" Henry exclaimed. "Let's start practice."

And they did.

The faster we're falling  
We're stopping and stalling  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough  
But still we're trying one more time

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
instead of going under.

Too the boys' amazement, their best friend, the bookworm, goodie-two-shoes was quite a punk rocker and could really get into a song.

"So what's the name of the band then?" Henry asked the other band mates.

"Erm, there is three of us so - triple something." Alice stated and the boys nodded in agreement.

After a little while of discussing, Sam came up with the perfect name, "Triple Threat."

* * *

PS, _pretend the boys wrote the song used._

**REVIEWS NEEDED TO CARRY ON! **

& read my other stories!

Alica

xx


	3. Secrets

**A/n **well I am not going to worry about how many views I need anymore. Only on my other story _Wrong Spell_.

Mione-Girl.x - Thanks so much, great friend. Get on with Ron... haha!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

_RECAP: "So what's the name of the band then?" Henry asked the other band mates._

_"Erm, there is three of us so - triple something." Alice stated and the boys nodded in agreement. _

_After a little while of discussing, Sam came up with the perfect name, "Triple Threat." _

"You like her..." Henry taunted, "You so like her!"

"Wh-what? No, no I don't," Sam blushed, "as if!"

Henry pointed at the computer screen, "that's why she is the only one your talking to on my account. I have most of our friends from Hogwarts on there and she is the only one you are talking to. Why's that then?"

"W-well, erm, w-well-" Henry moved his finger from the computer screen and flicked Sam's ear.

"Shut it, your making excuses. You like, Miss Brainy pants Granger!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Ah-hah, you just stood up for her. You really have it in for her! Sam and Alice sitting in a tree-"

"I'm going to bed," Sam angrily stood up from the computer desk.

"Aren't you gonna say bye to your sweetheart," Henry teased.

Sam spun around on his heal, his face now red from anger and embarrassment. "Shut up Henry. Fine, I like her. I like Alice Lucy Granger. Big bloody whoop. Leave me alone." Sam warned him as he plonked down onto his camp bed, burring his head in his hands.

Henry walked over and sat beside his best friend, "sorry mate. I just needed one of you to admit it. I was getting really annoyed."

"One of us?" Sam asked looking up at Henry.

"Well, yeah. You like her, she likes you. You were both to blind to notice, but now you have-"

"Hold up, Alice doesn't like... me. Why would she like me? You're lying. She never said she has, so she doesn't. You're lying."

"No I'm not. Think about it," Henry rose from the bed and began to pace around the room. "She doesn't moan if you're acting silly or whatever. She hates it when I am. You two couldn't hold a proper conversation without blushing this year. She hasn't dated any boys... even though some have asked her."

"Yeah that bloody Nick Foster." Sam mumbled under his breath. Throughout the trio's 2nd and 3rd year a few boys took a certain interest in Alice. Especially a young, good-looking, blonde haired boy called Nick Foster in two years above. He had kept asking her out half way through the trio's 2nd year and all through their 3rd. To Sam's delight, Alice turned him down every time.

"You'll be together before we go back to school, if your not, you will definitely be by Christmas."

"Sure..." Sam rolled his eyes, before climbing into bed.

* * *

Next Day

_(Lindsay Lohan - Ultimate)_

You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart, and put it back together again  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys, but now it's over  
Let me tell you why I'm through  
I've met someone new who's just like you

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it, you're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy, whose hand in mine  
Sends shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart, and put it back together again

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
It's been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me, that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it, you're the ultimate, you

[guitar playing

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me, that your not the guy  
You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that your not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it, you're the ultimate, you

You're it, you're the ultimate, you...

"And you wrote that?" Sam asked, amazed, after they had finished.

Alice rolled her eyes, "oh, don't sound too shocked, Samuel!" Her answer dripping with sarcasm.

Sam opened his mouth to retort. "It's great," Henry added, no way was Alice and Sam going to have an argument this summer. "Really."

"Thanks," Alice smiled, "I wasn't to sure if you'd like it."

"Oh, we do!" Henry beamed, nudging Sam in the ribs. "Don't we?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant." Sam said, still amazed. "Did you have anyone in mind when you wrote that, then?" He continued starting to fidget.

Henry looked up from his music sheet, shoke his head and carried on. _Suppose my summer isn't gonna be argument-free!_

"N-no, why would I?" Alice answered quickly, a bit too quickly. "Who would I have had in mind then?" Her tone was now rising.

"Hmm, I dunno maybe Nicky!" He spoke, standing up. "You've been owling each other allot lately."

"It is Nick, not Nicky! And so what if I have been owling him?! What is it too you?" Their voices were now louder and they were in each others faces.

"He is too old!"

"He is just a friend-"

"Oh, he wants to be more than a friend."

"He is a good friend, which is all we will ever be."

"He is an older good friend!"

"2 years big deal!"

"Yeah 2 years, too old..."

"Oh whatever, Samuel. Just because you're jealous no girls have taken an interest in you!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her hand covered it. Henry normally ignored their fights but this shocked him, that was unfair. "Sam, Sam that came out all wrong."

"I think it came out perfectly. But you're wrong, I have been asked out. How about Charlotte Butler and Kirsten Hale?" Alice nodded, now she remembered! Even though she had tried so hard to forget. "Yeah, but I am waiting for a certain girl, but now I dunno if I should wait." And then he left the room.

Alice stood there in shock for a while until finally she went and sat next to Henry, "w-well, erm, wha-a-t did he mean by that?"

Henry snapped out of his stare, at the spot his best friends were arguing. "That he likes a certian girl who he is waiting for." Henry answered, stating the obvious.

"Do you know who that is?" Alice asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah - but you need to apologize to him before we go into that!"

"Y-yeah, I suppose your right." And with that she left.

* * *

Living Room

"So mate, what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, moving and scouting really. Pays the bills you know!" Ron exclaimed.

"Weird... worrying about money and that now isn't it?" Harry laughed, when the door creaked open. "Sam, my boy."

"Hello, Mr Potter do you mind if I -" He motioned to the empty chair.

"Of course! So Ron, you'll be pleased to know that Sam here and Henry are on the Griffindor Quidditch team!"

"Really..." Ron still wasn't convinced Alice should hang around with boys. "What do you play?"

"Well, I play beater and Henry is our seeker. Just like Mr Potter."

"Must be proud Harry."

"Very."

Again the door creaked open, "Alice," Hermione beamed at her daughter. Alice entered, sitting next to Sam on the large armchair, who scooted away from her: looking away.

"_Sorry_" she mouthed to him. "_Really sorry_" He nodded at her. His way of accepting an apology. Alice took his hand a squeezed it tightly. Dropping it suddenly when she realized she was holding his hand.

Alice cleared her throat, "so Mr Weasley, erm how do you know Harry?"

"Oh we were best friends in Hogwarts," he smiled, even though his face had a look of disappointment upon it.

"Still are, last time I checked." Harry beamed at Ron, ever since the death of Voldemort Harry had seemed a much happier person. But you would to, wouldn't you?

Ron laughed while Alice looked confused. "I thought Uncle Harry's best friend dated mum and was Aunt Ginny's brother?"

"Erm, yes..." Ginny interrupted.

"Moving on!" Hermione beamed while Ron suddenly became interested in his shoes.

Alice and Sam exchanged puzzled looks, when Henry walked in and took a seat on the floor.

"Is there anything else about you we should know Mr Weasley--" Alice began again.

"Weasley sounds really familiar! Mum isn't that your maiden name?" Henry asked, butting in.

"Weasley is a very common name, Henry dear." Ginny feebly smiled at him.

"Yes... erm to answer your question Alice, well as you know I was in your mother's and Harry's year at Hogwarts. Err; I have 1 little sister and 5 older brothers. That is about it."

"What are your brothers and sisters-?"

Hermione stopped her daughter, "run along now, we were having a conversation." Sam stood while Henry and Alice sat in confusion. Sam grabbed an arm each and pulled them out the room.

"They are hiding something," Henry pointed out.

Alice added, "Something big."

* * *

Next week at Alice and Hermione's house

"She is coming today!" Alice beamed as Hermione sighed. Alice had been asking if her best female friend from Hogwarts could come down from Scotland, Molly Reynolds. She is in the same year as Alice and they hadn't seen each other since the Hogwarts Express home. Molly is good looking, short, tanned, slim and a sandy-haired girl. Her hair is wavy and stops past her shoulders while her eyes are hazel. Alice noticed a few ashes move around her fireplace. She stood back and out toppled Molly. Alice ran towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "How are you?"

"Good actually, even better though if you'd let go of me!" Molly spoke in a cheery English accent. Her family had only moved up north due to her muggle father's work. Alice let go of Molly and they giggled. "Hello Miss Granger," Hermione waved at her, "So how are you then, Alice?"

"Great thank you," just then the doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Hermione smiled, walking into the lobby. "Alice, it is for you." Hermione told her daughter, winking, as she walked back into the room.

Molly looked at Alice, who shrugged. "Oh hi," Alice greeted her visitors while Molly sat on the stairs so she couldn't be seen.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the skate park?" It was Henry, who was with Sam.

"Actually I can't." Alice frowned.

Sam sighed, "Probably finishing your school work." He mumbled, unfortunately Alice heard.

"Actually Samuel, I have a friend over."

Henry straightened up, "a female friend?"

Alice raised her eyebrow at him and answered slowly, "yes." Sam broke into laughter. "It's Molly."

"Oh Molly," Henry blushed.

"Hey guys, how are you then?" Molly asked, as she was now beside Alice at the door.

"Alright," Sam replied while checking his skateboard wheels.

"Really good, thanks. How have you been?" Henry replied again Alice raised an eyebrow while Molly answered blushing.

"I-I have been o-ok." Alice eyes darted between her friends, from Molly to Henry and then to Sam who just shrugged at her. Henry and Molly were now looking down, but still sharing eye contact out of the corner of their eyes. Alice was befuddled; _Henry has never been this nice before, especially to a girl. Well he has always been nicer to Molly than other girls. Aww that is so cute, Henry has a crush on Molly and I am sure she thinks a little more about him than she lets on._

Sam was also thinking too, but about something different. _Alice looks really pretty... no she doesn't... yes she does. God Henry was right, I really do like her. Merlin's beard! _He mentally kicked himself.

* * *

GOING TO SEE HARRY POTTER FILM COMING FRIDAY _cannot wait!!!_

Next chapter should be up soon!

**Alica xx**


	4. Another new arrival?

**A/n: **Sorry it is late WRITERS BLOCK and family business but is all good now... here you go... I just want to say I love this story. It is kinda of dedicated to my cousins (triplets) Carlo, Camila and Adrain who never knew their mum. She left once they were born so my uncle (their dad) has looked after them by himself, since they were 5 days old.

_Mione-Girl.x (Samanther)_ - such an awsome girl! Thanks for the ideas. Love your story... keep up the good work!

_hpchick1516 (Heather) _- great to hear from you again, hope you are doing good. Brilliant writer and thanks for you help!

_TheDivaDivine _- thankyou but it isn't that great... I like that song alot to! Thankyou for the review.

THANKS TO ALL MY SUBSCRIBERS TO THIS STORY... THERE HAVE BEEN ALOT AND THANKS ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAV AUTHOR LIST! MEANS ALOT!

**Chapter 4: Another new arrival?**

* * *

_RECAP: __"Hey guys, how are you then?" Molly asked, as she was now beside Alice at the door._

_"Alright," Sam replied while checking his skateboard wheels._

_"Really good, thanks. How have you been?" Henry replied again Alice raised an eyebrow while Molly answered blushing._

_"I-I have been o-ok." Alice eyes darted between her friends, from Molly to Henry and then to Sam who just shrugged at her. Henry and Molly were now looking down, but still sharing eye contact out of the corner of their eyes. Alice was befuddled; _Henry has never been this nice before, especially to a girl. Well he has always been nicer to Molly than other girls. Aww that is so cute, Henry has a crush on Molly and I am sure she thinks a little more about him than she lets on.

_Sam was also thinking too, but about something different. _Alice looks really pretty... no she doesn't... yes she does. God Henry was right, I really do like her. Merlin's beard!

* * *

After spending most of the afternoon and some of the night with the boys, Alice and Molly were walked home by Sam and Henry. 

"Night Molly," Sam said, giving her a friendly hug.

"Can I talk to you Molly?" Henry asked her when they were finished. She nodded and they walked a bit away from Alice and Sam.

"Well good night Sam," Alice spoke quietly, smiling.

Sam looked up at her, "yeah, erm, goodnight." He smiled, blushing. Alice took a deep breath and pulled Sam into a hug. He was shocked to begin with but returned it. Once they let go, they could she Henry peck Molly on the cheek. They looked at each other, eyes bold and wide, and mouths gaping. When Alice was suddenly snapped out of her trance when she felt an arm tug her inside. It was Molly.

"What was that all about?" Alice whispered, jerking her head to the closed front door.

"He told me he liked me..." Molly blushed, while taking of her shoes.

"Oh, no big deal then?" Alice spoke sarcastically.

Molly giggled, but stopped when they heard a noise from the kitchen...

"Where is she? She has never been this late before!" It was Alice mum, Hermione. She sounded as if she was crying.

Someone was with her... "Don't worry Mione, they'll be back soon." It was Ron.

Alice and Molly shared confused looks, "mum?" Alice called.

They heard chairs scrape and footsteps. "Alice!" Hermione cried, grabbing Alice into a hug. "Where have you been?" Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"O-out, with Sam and Henry." Alice told her.

Hermione began to sob, walking into the living room. "I said they were bad news," Ron muttered.

"Excuse me?" Alice heard him mumble.

"Oh nothing, you had me and your mum really worried girls."

"Sorry, sir." Molly muttered.

"No, Molly, don't be sorry. You were worried? Hmm... Whatever, just want to spend time with my mum. I don't even know you," Alice's voice was now rising, "I have never seen you before!"

"Hold on-"

"Your have no right over me. So don't tell me what to do!"

"I am not; just those boys are a bad influence!"

"How dare you, they are my best friends,"

Molly pulled her arm, "Alice leave it."

"NO! I WAS IN LATER THAN USAUL, BIG DEAL. DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Alice shrieked, running up the stairs, Molly following.

Hermione was now leaning on the door frame leading to the living room, wiping her cheek. "Sorry about her." She said quietly.

Ron stood in the same spot for a few seconds, "I have to be going." He said bluntly.

"You don't have to go," Hermione said, straitening up. "Don't listen to her."

"No, I better go. Hope you are ok now." He said opening the door. "I'll see you soon," he said looking at the floor, before closing the door.

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "Alice Lucy Granger, get down here now!" Hermione screamed.

Alice came down the stairs a few moments later. "Yes?"

"How dare you be so mean to my visitor?" She asked, her voice rose.

Alice shook her head, "ok mum. You 'visitor' huh? Yeah he was more than a visitor! Something is obviously going on with you two but that gave him no right to act as if he was my... my... my father." She hissed.

_My father... what had she done? _Hermione's mind was ringing. "Bed, now." She finally croaked out.

"But-"

"Now!" She demanded.

Alice had never seen her mother so angry, deciding to leave it she walked back upstairs. Hermione held out her arm and lent on the nearby wall, turning and sliding down it.

* * *

Shopping (with Alice and Molly)

In the busy streets of London, Alice and Molly were shopping. Just one of the things they both loved to do together. They found a shop that sold cheap clothes they both would wear. It was a shop called, _Real Vision. _The girls had never seen this shop before as it had only just been opened. They scanned the shelves and racks of clothes; piling up clothes and clothes.

Trying them on in the changing rooms was fun too, taking pictures wearing the most nicest and ridiculous clothes.

"Do you like this one?" Molly giggled; she was wearing a bright yellow, flowerily blouse.

"Oh it is so you!" Alice laughed, peeking to see from inside her changing room. When she walked out she was wearing turned up, skinny dark blue jeans and a long white t-shirt reading 'music is love' in bright pink writing.

Molly, now changed back into her normal clothes, beamed at her friend, "that is so you!"

"Really?" Alice asked, peering a questioning look at her in the mirror.

"Uh-huh! Get it."

"Well-" But before Alice could finish she was pushed back into her changing room to change and buy 'her' new clothes.

* * *

Telephone conversation between Hermione and Ginny

"So you haven't heard from him?" Ginny asked.

"No... I am scared Alice scared him away. He was never good with facing the truth was he?" Alice spoke sadly.

"Sorry, but no."

Hermione suppressed a disappointed laugh. "I miss him though."

"Aw Hermione, do you want me to come over?"

"No, no, it is fine. Alice is going to be back soon and I don't want you to drive over here... especially as the new little Potter should be arriving soon."

Ginny laughed, "I wish he would just get here already! Counting down the days... August 27th so expected in about a week!"

"He will be-" Hermione sniffed, the conversation reminded herself about being pregnant with Alice and then... _Ron. _

"Oh... Hermione I am coming over."

"No Ginny-"

"Yes Hermione... I'll have to bring Henry, Sam and Ben though. The twins are at that wizard playgroup in Diagon Alley and Harry is picking them up on his way home."

"Oh alright... see you soon."

* * *

When Alice and Molly arrived home they could hear mumbled voices greeting them and laughter from the kitchen and Sky Sports News coming from the living room. Alice opened the door to find Ben sitting on the floor coloring; Henry sprawled across the couch and Sam lounging in a bean bag. Alice cleared her throat but the boys didn't move. Ben's eyes were glued to his crayoned picture and the teenage boys faced were glued to the TV. 

Molly had an idea. "Yes, **ALICE**, I had a great time. You?" She spoke louder than needed but Sam's head whipped round when Alice's name was used from the hallway.

"Brilliant thanks, **MOLLY**." Soon Henry's head was staring in their direction too.

"Hi girls, come sit with us." Sam broke the silence, beckoning them in with a hand gesture. The girls dumped their bags in the hallway and entered the living room. Henry quickly moved his legs so Molly could sit next to the blushing boy. Alice looked for a place to sit in her crowded living room. Sam had noticed too that there was little space for her so he scooted over to make room for her on the beanbag.

"You can sit here Alice," he beamed up at her. She smiled and sat next to him. He placed his closest arm to her around her to make more room for the both of them. As he did so he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and so did Alice. By now Ben had noticed the girls' presence and began to walk over to Alice, carrying his masterpiece.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes Ben," she smiled back at him.

"Do you like my drawing?"

Alice glanced at the picture of a rabbit... no, a donkey... maybe a kangaroo. "It is lovely. What is it?"

"It's a dragon, daddy told me about them!" He smiled, showing his dimples. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Actually I do-"

"From books no doubt." Sam interrupted, still glued to the TV.

Alice ignored him, but shrugged of his hand from her shoulder. He shot her a confused look but she didn't return it with anything. He moved his hand back round to his side, placing it in a gap between his and Alice's legs, just brushing the back of her hand which was in the same position. Alice still did nothing though, but Sam could see a smile tugging at her mouth. He left his hand there.

"Well Ben, Dragons are large flying reptiles that breathe fire. A reptile is like a snake or a lizard." Ben nodded to show he understood and wanted more. "They are some of the most dangerous magical beasts around today. There are 10 different kinds of dragons."

"Yes," Ben nodded again, "I know one of them, Hungarian Horntail, daddy taught me."

"Is that this one?" Alice asked pointing at the drawing.

"Oh no," Ben said, still smiling, "I made this one up. It is called Bob the Benjamin Dragon." Sam sniggered and Alice punched his arm.

"You know what Ben?" Alice whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"It looks very..." Alice turned her hands into claws, "scary!" And she began to tickle him. He collapsed onto the floor in laughter.

"Stop... stop it." He laughed and Alice stopped. He pulled himself up, "I am gonna go show mummy." And Ben ran out the room.

Alice watched the little boy while Sam looked at her with admiration, she did not notice. He finally stopped when she grabbed the remote out of his hand. "So Molly, Titanic or-"

"Whoa! Hold on." Henry moaned. "We were watching hockey... and no way are we watching a chick flick! Right Sam?"

"Ri-right." Sam confirmed, completely snapping out of his gaze.

"It's my house, my rules."

Sam crossed his arms across his chest and fell back into the sofa, releasing a loud sigh. "Titanic it is!" Molly declared.

* * *

It was edging towards the climax of the film. The girls were on the edge of their seats, while the boys were snoring away. 

As the emotional parts of the film began to play, Molly began to break into tears. Cradled by, a rather happy looking, Henry.

Alice, being herself, put on a brave face. Tears threatening to fall. Sam could see the film was very emotional, especially towards girls and, without thinking, seized her hand in the gap. He gave it a comforting squeeze when finally she broke down, just like Molly, onto Sam's shoulder.

* * *

Finally, when the movie was finished it was time for the Ginny, Ben, Henry and Sam to leave. Once they were gone, Alice and Molly showed Hermione what they had brought in Muggle London and said goodnight. When they were alone in the bedroom they began to gossip about the days events like good girls do.

* * *

28th August (7:36 am)

_Ring-ring, ring-ring._

"Who would be phoning at this hour?" Alice groaned as she and Molly dragged themselves down the stairs.

Of course, being Hermione, she was already up and dressed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Auntie Hermione, help please?"

"Lilly is that you?"

"Yes! Mum, its mum."

"Slow down honey, what is it?"

"Henry and Sam are helping her but dad has gone to work and the twins are crying and Ben can't stop them-"

"Lilly!"

"Its mum she is having her baby."

"Oh my, right me and the girls we be there in a minute. Keep calm, get mummy to the emergency port key in the kitchen. You know the old toaster, we will floo and be there in a minute."

"Ok, ok." And Lilly hung up.

Hermione grabbed her coat and handbag and threw Alice and Molly's coats at them. "Ginny is having the baby." Alice shot up and pulled Molly to the fireplace. They all grabbed, in turn, the floo powder shouting _The Potters._

As soon as they arrived, Hermione ran towards Ginny and Alice and Molly picked up a twin each, Alice also pulling Ben's hand. A screaming Ginny, two crying toddlers, a panicking Lilly, a sweating Hermione, Henry and Sam, a scared Ben and worrying Alice and Molly all placed a hand each on the toaster which transported them to St.Mungo's. Alice placed the twins down with Molly who began to play with them and Ben. Lilly ran over and helped Molly while Alice took her mothers phone and rang Harry.

A plump, rosy cheeked, grey headed lady hurriedly waddled towards them, her name tag reading _Bettina Butterfield - Midwife_. "Ah, Mrs Potter, we weren't expecting you for another week!" She spoke with warm voice.

"Hello... ow... Bettina... eeeh," Ginny winced.

"Hush dear, don't waste your energy." Bettina pulled out her wand and levitated Ginny onto a bed. Henry and Sam gave out a sigh of relief; a pregnant lady is quite heavy, and stumbled into a chair. "Hermione dear, will Mr Potter be joining us?" Hermione looked back at Alice, who hung up the phone, smiled and nodded at her mother.

"Yes any minute now,"

"He can join us when he comes, are you coming?" Hermione glanced at Ginny who nodded painfully.

"Yes," and helped push the bed into the delivery room.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Harry emerged from the fireplace, along with someone else. _Ron. _

"Where is she?" Harry asked a passing Healer.

"Mrs Potter," Harry and Ron nodded. "Inside there." The man pointed to the delivery room. Harry and Ron marched towards the doors, Harry entering when Ron was stopped. "And where are you going?" The same Healer asked.

The children, with exception of the toddlers, where staring at the two people. "Inside." Ron told him through gritted teeth.

"And who are you?"

Ron clenched his fists; no one would get in the way of his sister and him. "HER BROTHER!" Ron bellowed, as if no one was there in the busy hospital, and pushed past the man.

_Her brother... brother._ It rang through Alice's head, she looked over her shoulder to Henry who gave her the I-am-just-as-confused-and-shocked-as-you look.

* * *

"Come on Ginny, push..." Hermione soothed. 

"Gin, Ginny," Harry arrived beside Ginny taking her other hand. "I am here darling." He kissed her crinkled forehead. "So is Ron." That made Ginny smile and Hermione worry.

"Ron, Ron is here?" Hermione processed it through her mind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed, as her grip on Harry and Hermione's hand grew allot tighter. When she released a bit of the grip on them, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Want me to take over?" Ron breathed into her ear. Hermione could only nod, passing over Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked up at her big brother, "everything is gonna be alright Gin. I promise." Ron told her, kissing her head.

* * *

After two long hours a new Potter was born, but no one would have known. 

There was no noise from the new baby.

No noise.

No crying.

Nothing.

"MY BABY! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" Ginny shrieked.

Bettina waddled over, "Ginny dear," she began to stroke her hair. "Your baby... your baby isn't breathing properly because it was born six days early. Its skin is a bit yellow which shows us that it has been having trouble breathing for a little while and there is very little movement." Ginny began to cry, "But dear, we have the best Healers in the country, they have taken your baby to a special unit to run tests and help the breathing. Your baby will make it." Bettina moved her hand and walked away. Harry sunk to his knees and cradled Ginny's head. They sobbed together, while Hermione cried onto Ron's chest and he wrapped his long arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tears rolling down his nose.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy there... -evil laugh-**

The 4th chappie

Review and ask any questions you want, I will answer them if I think that I should. If I won't I will help you as much as I can!

Alica xx


	5. Gifts are given

**A/n**: Number five!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the song used.

Mione-Girl.x - Hope you like it! Thanks so much - ROCKING CRITIC (in a nice way.)

hpchick1617 - Your amazing chica, gracias baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe.

flutiecutie - :) gracias for the review... here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gifts are given**

_RECAP: "MY BABY! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" Ginny shrieked._

_Bettina waddled over, "Ginny dear," she began to stroke her hair. "Your baby... your baby isn't breathing properly because it was born six days early. Its skin is a bit yellow which shows us that it has been having trouble breathing for a little while and there is very little movement." Ginny began to cry, "But dear, we have the best Healers in the country, they have taken your baby to a special unit to run tests and help the breathing. Your baby will make it." Bettina moved her hand and walked away. Harry sunk to his knees and cradled Ginny's head. They sobbed together, while Hermione cried onto Ron's chest and he wrapped his long arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tears rolling down his nose._

Hours passed and all everyone could do was wait.

Mr and Mrs Weasley and all Ginny and Ron's brothers arrived; already seeing Ron once and promising to accept his wishes to not tell anyone about being related yet they didn't acknowledge him much. They all visited Ginny and then Mr and Mrs Weasley kept Hermione company, Charlie chatted with Ben about dragons, Bill, who was now joined by Fleur and their daughter Madeline and son Eric talked amongst themselves. Fred and George attended to Arthur and James, no doubt passing on the twin terror gene, while Lilly, Alice, Molly, Sam and Henry were all playing a chess championship with Percy refereeing, Alice and Sam were winning.

Ginny, who had cried for a good two hours, had finally drifted of to sleep; Harry in a chair next to her bed.

"Mate," Ron whispered. Harry looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and bags hung under them. "Go get some sleep, I'll look after Ginny."

Harry glanced at his wife and nodded, slowing rising from his seat and walking over to Ron. Once he got to him, embraced him and began to cry onto his shoulder, "thanks for being here."

"Nothing would keep me away Harry, not again." Harry let go of Ron and nodded, exiting Ginny's room. Ron took Harry's post, sitting on his chair, stroking Ginny's hand.

"Ahem," came a little voice, Bettina. "Where is Mr Potter?"

"Sleeping," Ron replied.

"Do you think you could wake him and Ginny?"

"Why?"

"I think they would like to see their baby." Bettina gave him a warm smile.

Ron shot up from his chair and began to shake Ginny. "Gin, GIN, GINNY!"

She stirred, "yes?" She groaned.

"It's your baby, it's alright!" Ginny rose quickly from her bed, causing her to go dizzy while Ron ran to get Harry. Harry ran back into the room. The whole family following.

"Here _she _is..." Bettina soothed as she placed a baby girl into Ginny's arms.

"She?" Harry, Henry, Lilly and Ben asked together.

Bettina nodded. "I have another girl, a little, baby girl?" Ginny asked on the verge of tears, happy tears. Bettina nodded once more. Harry kissed his new daughter on the forehead.

Even with tubes up her nose and very pale skin the whole family still thought she was perfect. A real miracle.

"So mummy, what's her name?" Ben asked climbing onto the end of his mother's bed.

"I think we will go with..." Ginny looked at Harry.

"Victoria," he finished for her. "Victoria for victory."

"Welcome to the world, Victoria Charlene Potter." Ginny cooed while her new baby girl gurgled and her family and friends grinned at them.

* * *

Hour later

Henry shook his head, "but it doesn't add up!" He complained.

Alice rolled her eyes. "How can't it? He is your mum's brother and something is going on with him and my mum." She whispered back.

"How do you know that he is my uncle? Mum would tell us... actually YOUR mum would tell you. Hermione never lies to you!" Henry told her.

"Hmm..." Alice mumbled. "Why would he tell that healer he was her brother then? Eh?" Alice asked. Henry opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it his eyebrows bushed together. "There is something more to this." She told him and stood up, walking over to Ron and her mum, Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Alice interrupted them. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes corse-" Hermione began.

"No, no. Mr Weasley, can I speak to you?"

"Yeah sure." He said, quietly. They walked away from Hermione and the rest of the group, "yeah?"

"Well... earlier you said to that healer-" Alice spoke fast and quietly.

"I'm Ginny's brother." Ron leaked out.

Alice opened her mouth, and then closed it. "Oh." Was all she could say. "Well, why did you come to my house first why not Ginny's, she is supposed to be your sister?"

"She is my sister but what you've got to understand is-"

"That you like my mum more?" Alice finished for him.

"No, no, I hadn't seen her for so long."

"You hadn't seen mum for ages either." Alice shook her head, in thought. "You lied to us. You all lied. Why didn't you tell us? I mean I know that the younger ones wouldn't understand. But me, Henry and Lilly should have known." Ron opened his mouth. "We aren't dumb little kids you know!"

"Yes I know your not. It's just," he took a deep breath. "I didn't know whether I would be staying and I didn't want to upset my nephews and niece, well nieces now." He gave a small chuckle.

Alice's face didn't move. "But why mum?"

Ron straightened up, "Hermione, your mum, she was one of my best friends at school."

Alice burrowed her eyebrows, "did you date my mum then? Your Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother."

Ron began to worry, "ermm..."

"Or did you know my dad then?"

"You could say that." Ron shrugged.

"Do you still know him? Do you think he could see me? How is he-" Alice asked quickly.

"Alice I'm not sure. I'll get back to you. I've got to go sorry." And Ron walked into Ginny's room.

_I'll get back to you later. Hmm... Maybe he has to ask him. After all these years, I could see him again! _Alice thought while walking over to Henry, Molly and Sam.

"So?" Henry asked when she arrived.

"He knows my dad!" Alice smiled. Henry looked at her, "oh yeah... and he's your uncle."

* * *

Next Day

_(Pixel Perfect - Notice Me)_

_Here's a story of a girl, _

_Living in a lonely world, _

_A hidden note, _

_A secret crush, _

_A little boy who talks too much. _

_I'm standing in the crowd, _

_And when you smile I check you out, _

_You don't even know my name, _

_You're too busy playin' games. _

_But I want you too know, _

_If you lose your way, I won't let you go. _

_[Chorus_

_If I cut my hair, _

_If I change my clothes, _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, _

_If i say hello, _

_Will you notice me? _

_What's it gotta take for you to see? _

_I'll get you to notice me, _

_I'll get you to notice me. _

_-_

_Got your head up in the clouds, _

_Tell me when your comin' down, _

_No I dont wanna sink your ship, _

_It's not about the scholarship, _

_And all the friends that follow you, _

_Tell you things that just arent true, _

_I'm the girl you never see, _

_I'm the one you really mean, _

_Ooh dont get me wrong, _

_You better make your move, _

_Before the moment's gone, _

_Tell me _

_[Chorus_

_I'm not like the rest, _

_I dont care if you're the best, _

_You see it's all the same to me, _

_You just be who you want to be, _

_It's all the same to me, _

_Ohhh dont get me wrong, _

_You better make your move, _

_Before the moment's gone, _

_[Chorus_

_If I cut my hair, _

_If I change my clothes, _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, _

_If i say hello, _

_Will you notice me? _

_I'll get you to notice me ( Ahh Ahh ) _

_I'll get you to notice me ( Ahh Ahh ) _

_I'll get you to notice me ( Ahh Ahh )_

Molly clapped, "wow! Alice I didn't know you could sing that well!" Alice blushed. "And boys... impressive." They all laughed, until they heard a voice from downstairs.

"Lunch." It was Harry; Ginny was still in the hospital with Victoria.

Sam put down his guitar and walked over to the hatch, followed by Alice then Molly but then Molly arm was caught. "Wait a second." Henry whispered into her ear.

Sam opened the hatch and looked up, "you coming?" He directed his question towards Henry and Molly.

"In a sec." Henry answered and Molly nodded. Alice shrugged at Sam and then climbed down the hatch followed by Sam.

Once they were out Molly broke the silence, "what is it Henry?"

Henry cleared his throat, "w-well the thing, the thing is... that... well yeah, ermm," he began to rub his hand on the back of his neck, "you...me-I."

"I feel exactly the same way," Molly laughed and in a split second Henry felt a pressure on his lips. _Molly was kissing him... _Well before it was over, he decided to make the most of it, so he kissed her back.

* * *

A purple box with white detail lay in Hermione's hands. 

"For me?" She croaked. Ron nodded; Hermione laced her fingers through the bow on top of the box. "But why?" He simply shrugged, Hermione pulled one end of the bow and the ribbon fell off... she pulled off the lid and looked inside. Eyes wide and a smile tugging on her lips. Inside lay a small charm for her charm necklace, it was a globe with a small note next to it. She placed the box on the kitchen counter and read the note.

_Hermione, _

_I know I haven't added to your collection in ages. Sorry. Why a world this time? Well I just wanted you to know that wherever in the world I was the past years - you were always on my mind. And Yeah... I hope this helps with my apology. _(At this Hermione rolled her eyes.)

_Ron. _

Hermione looked up from the note, "thank you," she smiled. Speaking quietly.

"Only the best for you," he whispered under his breath. Luckily Hermione was too amazed by the charm that she did not notice but when she finally looked at him again he gave her his famous lop-sided smile.

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END GUYS**

**HAHA! ONLY JOKING **

**And I thought the title for this chappie was well good ... Victory was given life ... Molly gave Henry a kiss ... Hermione got a gift from Ron (that later will be explained better)**

**I know it is SHORT. But I needed to update :) **

**It is probably rubbish. **

_Alica x_


	6. A new beginning

**A/n: **I dedicate this chapter to Samanther (**Mione-Girl.x**) because she knows the twist. And, boy, do I love this twist. Perment grin while writing, CHECK. I think I am going loca, guys.

**Ok so I don't spoil anything... the people who died in the final battle in Deathly Hallows, didn't die in my story:) **

hpchick1516 I love writing your name, no idea why! Thanks for all your ideas. I will keep helping with _Musical Mayhem!_ don't worry chica. Gracias.

Mione-Girl.x I dunno what to write, your rocking :) Gracias.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A New Beginning**

_RECAP: Hermione looked up from the note, "thank you," she smiled. Speaking quietly._

_"Only the best for you," he whispered under his breath. Luckily Hermione was too amazed by the charm that she did not notice but when she finally looked at him again he gave her his famous lop-sided smile._

"But dad, please. I beg you." A boy, around thirteen, shouted at his father. The boy was quite good looking, his hair was a dark shade of auburn, a mix between brown and red, it was in a shaggy style similar to his fathers but the boy's hair was a little bit wavier. His eyes were a shade of blue; they were quite dark blue. "Please-"

The boys' dad stopped backing a box. "Kevin nothing is going to change, I've decided, so just leave it." His father bluntly said.

"But why? Why do we have to leave? I like my school dad! Why can't you live there and I come back to Spain after summer and Christmas, like I have when I come to you every holiday." Kevin was right, his dad's job was to be a Scout for the Department of Magical Games and Sports - this meant that he had to travel all across the world scouting Quidditch matches. Because of this Kevin would go to his school, Sepatodo Academia de Magia, in spain for the whole school year and on the holidays, Christmas and Summer, her would be picked up by his father from the station and taken to wherever his father would be living at the present time.

Kevin's father placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, but Kevin seemed to be dodging his eyes. "Look at me," his father told him but Kevin wouldn't, "look at me," he repeated. This time Kevin stared directly into his, identical to Kevin's, blue eyes. "You only went to that school because most of the Scouting I do is in Spain. Now I am settling down in England you need to as well."

The son shrugged of his fathers hands, "but why do _I _have to go. I can come to you in England on the holidays and you said most of the Scouting you do is in Spain so why would you wanna move to England?"

"Because I know longer will be Scouting, son, I've been offered a new job in the Ministry." Kevin's father walked back to the box he was packing.

Kevin spoke, his question dripping with fake enthusiasm, "and what's that?" Really he knew the answer.

His dad rolled his eyes, "I've been offered joint head of Quidditch Scouting & Development department."

Kevin let out a groan of frustration, crossing his arms across his chest. "Again?!... Dad, you have been offered that twice and you turned them down because you didn't want to see her-"

"Kev, leave it." Kevin stomped his foot and opened his mouth to retort but his father walked over a took him into a bear hug. "Please, do it. Just for me? You'll see all your school mates again, I promise. And this will be a great experience!" Kevin patted his dad on the back after grumbling what sounded as a yes into his dad's torso. "Good," he smiled letting go, "you know I went there don't you?" His dad carried on tapping up the few open boxes left.

"Yes," Kevin moaned, "and you met her, had me and the other one, got scared, ran away but before you could she said you had to look after me as I would need a dad more than-" His father had stopped him, by putting him in a headlock, "DAD!..." he let go of his son, who smirked, "you've seen her haven't you?!"

The father nodded, "and you grandma and granddad, and uncles and aunties, cousins and sister."

"Merlin's pants! You've seen her?" Kevin through his arms up, "how is she? Do we look the-"

"Whoa, Kev. Calm." His dad patted him on the back and sat him down on the sofa.

"Okay, okay... does it look like we're twins, is she looking forward to meeting me, and are my cousins?" He asked slower.

His dad sighed, "you look similar..." he mumbled, avoiding his son's gaze.

"Dad?" His father looked at him, "oh dad, please say-"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Your her father for Merlin's sake." Kevin stood and began to pace. "So she still doesn't know I exist?"

"No, look I'm sorry son-"

"What about my cousins?"

"No but..." His father began, looking up at his pacing son who had suddenly stopped. "They know I am their uncle, I kinda let it slip."

"You have to introduce me!" His son began to smile again.

"I will, I will."

"Why didn't you tell them in the 1st place?" Kevin had been itching to ask the question, which his father had been itching not to be asked.

He sighed, "well... the thing is, I didn't know if I was staying. I didn't wanna hurt anyone - again." Kevin nodded at him, urging him to go on. "So I didn't say anything and then your Aunt Ginny was having her new baby and I needed to be there so I kinda shouted at the Healer to let me in because I was her brother and I could feel all the kids' eyes boaring into the back of my head." He lifted his hand up to the back of his head and rubbed it.

Meanwhile, his son laughed. "Serves you right! Well you can tell my sister now - after all we're staying right?"

"Yeah we are - wait you just said we! Your going without arguments?" Kevin nodded, while rolling his eyes and sent his dad a hand gesture to make him carry on. "I can't tell her, let the whole uncle thing sink in and I will tell her soon."

"When's soon?"

"Me and your mum-" Kevin made an 'hmph' sound. He didn't like the fact he had never seen his mum after she gave him to his dad. Kevin's father raised his voice, "-Have decided to tell her at Christmas."

"WHAT?! I've got to wait that long?!" Kevin shouted - he had a short temper like his father. His dad nodded. "Oh you better tell her, Ronald Billius Weasley!" He shouted at his father before running upstairs, laughing.

Ron ran after him but Kevin was to quick because Ron heard the door slam and laughter from his son so he shouted up the stairs after him, "hey! I am still your father and bring down your packed boxes we will be flooing soon, Kevin Oscar Weasley!"

* * *

Lunchtime ( that took place at Breakfast)

Ron rose his wand once more and the rest of the furniture dissarpeared and as soon as the things dissarpeared Kevin ran down the stairs. Wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with Blink 182 written on it, a white and red chequered hoodie, one of his pairs of vans (these ones white with red detail) and his skateboard wedged between his back and his rucksack; he was ready to leave.

"Dad where's all the furniture?" He asked, looking around.

"I apparated it to our new flat in London." Kevin nodded in agreement as he stood in the fireplace.

"So where to?" Kevin asked his dad.

"We are going to the Potters house first, then to the flat."

"Should we go together then?" Kevin was a bit uneasy on flooing to someone's house he didn't know; even though Ron had told him plenty that Kevin could write a book on the family. Ron nodded, took a handful of floopowder, placed Kevin's arm around his and shouted 'Potters household.'

Kevin emerged into darkness, tightly gripping onto Ron's arm. He felt himself moving incredible fast, feeling rather dizzy he and his father came to a complete halt, and then toppled out of the Potters fireplace. "Ahh..." Ron said while getting up and brushing down his clothes, "here we are. GINNY." He called.

"Living room," a female voice shouted back.

Ron ran out the room while Kevin stood up brushing the soot of his clothes. He turned to see frames and frames of moving pictures hanging on the wall and placed on the fireplace. One caught his eye, it was of a young girl and boy zooming around the garden on toy brooms. Kevin could see a man in the background, with a lightning bolt scar, clapping and laughing. From everything he read and was told by Ron, that had to be Harry Potter and his daughter Lilly and, as the little boy looked a few years older that Lilly, the young boy was Henry. He smiled at the happy family, when a few people came bustling into the Kitchen, Kevin spun on his heal quickly to be engulfed into a hug by none other that Mrs Molly Weasley. Kevin knew this because, seeing Ron over her shoulder, he mouthed 'mum.' Kevin smiled and hugged the old lady back. As soon as she let go he was pulled into another bone-crushing hug by Ginny Potter, again Ron mouthed to his son - 'Ginny.' He hugged his aunt back.

When the two women let go, tears began to well up in their eyes. "Hullo," he said with a cheery smile.

"Hi," Ginny managed to squeak.

Mrs Weasley sighed, "gosh you look like your father." A blush crept up Kevin's face.

He took off his bag and placed it on the table, when he heard a whoop of delight coming from Mr Arthur Weasley. "My dear boy," Arthur patted him on the shoulder - Ron mouthed 'dad' quickly to him.

"Hey there..." he gulped, "granddad." Mrs Weasley let out a joyful sob.

Mr Weasley nodded to him and turned to his skateboard, "well... this is a muggle object isn't it-"

"Come on dad, seems like you got the whole family here, let's introduce Kevin." Ron said saving his son. Ginny and Mrs Weasley hurried out, Mr Weasley following. "Sorry," Ron whispered in his ear, "didn't know they'd all be here." He chuckled.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all." Kevin smiled; he liked meeting some family members. But he was in for a shock, his smile soon turned into a grin when he and Ron arrived in the living room as roughly 40 people shouted his name in happiness.

There was:

Harry, Ginny, Henry (13), Lilly (11), Ben (7), Arthur & James (3), Victoria (though she didn't shout, just gurgled loudly in her mother's arms being only a few days old) Potter and Sam Russell (13).

Mr & Mrs Weasley (senior that is.)

Bill & Fleur, their children, Anton (18), Bernard (16), Juliet (11), Madeline (10) and Eric (8) Weasley.

Charlie & Nina (who he worked with in Romania,) their children, Cornel (15), Lucian (14) and Dracul (10) Weasley.

Percy & Penelope, their children, Toby (17), Richard (16), Christopher (14) and Mary (9) Weasley.

Fred & Angellina, their children, Kelly (12), Steph (6), Laurence (3) Weasley.

George & Carla (who were introduced by Angellina,) their children, Neil (14) and Cloe (12) Weasley.

And finally, Hermione, Alice (13) Granger and Molly Reynolds (13).

Ron squeezed his son's shoulder for reinsurance and Kevin smiled at him.

"Hello," he smiled at the huge group formed in the big room. Just then he felt something, like a switch in his head... Alice felt the exact same shock in her head. Fred and George noticed - winking at each other, for Kevin and Alice had had their first twin telepathy. The pain was a mix of happiness and confusion as both twins began to hear things in their heads.

_What the bloody hell- _Kevin thought

_Excuse me don't curse _A girls voice appeared in his head, but he didn't know that that was Alice, even though he had a feeling as she was holding her head, but Alice didn't know that was Kevin.

Twin telepathy is much stronger in magical twins due to magical abilities. That is why most magical blooded twins are so close as they can sometimes share thoughts and feelings - but they can be taught how to control it, by their parent/guardian at a young age. Kevin and Alice did not get this chance.

"What is it son?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Headache," Kevin said shaking his head.

He had never shaken and hugged so many people in his life. Greeting aunts, uncles, grandparents and older cousins (Anton, Toby, Richard and Bernard.) When greeted by Hermione he simply waved and strode off. Ron comforted her and she said she understood that he must be feeling hurt.

When finally it came to the part he was so anxious yet so scared to do. Greet his fellow children.

"Hi!" Ben and Steph jumped up in front of him and then ran off. _Kids_ Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Cloe," A freckled, red headed girl smiled.

"And I'm Kelly," A half-cast girl with very dark red hair grinned.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed them a lop-sided smile and they giggled.

Juliet, Madeline, Lilly and Mary - all holding hands - greeted him next. "Nice to meet you." They said in unison.

"I'm Juliet," Juliet spoke in a British accent, with a little French on the end. She had very long, waist length, red hair and tanned skin.

"Madeline," she spoke like her sister, Juliet, but looked different. Madeline had shoulder length silver/blonde hair and freckled skin. Juliet and Madeline batted their eyelashes at the same time, which made Kevin stare at them weirdly - like they were physcos.

"They are half veela, just trying to charm you." Lilly giggled and shoke the two girls, "he is family, he is not drooling over you." The half veelas stopped. "I'm Lilly." Kevin nodded, "and this is Mary." The nine year old waved and pushed her glasses back up her nose then tucked some maroon hair behind her ear.

"Hey girls." He grinned at them and they walked off.

"Alright?" Someone said from behind him. He turned to see a group of nine boys, all with bright red hair, except the two twins who had black hair.

"My name is Cornel, Lucian my brother, Dracul my other brother, Neil, Chris, Eric, Arthur & James and Laurence." The boys all waved at their names, but the twins shouted 'yeah' when they heard their names.

"Cool, nice to meet you all."

"Maybe sometime me, you, Cornel and Neil can ride together," Lucian, Cornel's brother, asked motioning to the skateboard in his hands.

"Awesome, sure!"

The group of boys walked off, Cornel patting Kevin's back as they passed him.

"Your going to be in my year at school aren't you?" Kevin turned again to face the voice. Alice. Kevin nodded. "Cool... come and meet the others in our year." Alice exclaimed pulling him along. As soon as she touched his skin, both of the heads throbbed again and her hand went automatically to her forehead.

_Merlin's pants... what the bloody- _Kevin thought.

_I SAID STOP CURSING, especially in my head. _Alice ordered, thinking.

"Sorry," she apologized for dropping his hand. She took it this time, without her head throbbing, and dragged Kevin over to Sam, Henry and Molly.

"Hi," Molly smiled, jumping off of Henry's lap, to shake Kevin's hand. As they did he gave her smirk and she blushed. "This is your cousin," Molly said, pulling Henry up, "Henry."

"Mate," Henry shoke Kevin's hand and fell back on to couch, pulling Molly down with him. She allowed him, but scooted of his lap, placing his arm around her shoulders and snuggling into the side of him. Henry sighed.

Alice stared at Kevin intently. _Where had she seen him before?_ Sam noticed her, thinking she was starting to fancy him or something. So he rose from his spot on the couch. "Hi I am Henry's best mate Sam." The boys smiled at each other.

"Wicked, nice to meet you."

Sam's sudden movement caused Alice to jump. She sat back down next to Sam where she had been before.

A strange feeling took over Kevin, he felt annoyed with the boy. Kevin felt protective over Alice. Through gritted teeth, "so you two going out then?" Kevin asked motioning between Alice and Sam.

"No, no... friends." Sam automatically answered, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow.

Alice shook her head, "No." she said at the same time as Sam explained they were friends. "We're just best mates... along with Henry." Alice thumped Henry's arm, stopping him from flirting with Molly and giving her an angry look. "Sorry!" Alice lifted her hands up in mock surrender. "So are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

Kevin shrugged, "I dunno - it is different to my old school."

"What school did you go to?" Molly asked as she was now listening.

"Sepatodo," He replied with a Spanish ring in his voice. Molly blushed deeply, Henry's eyes darting from Molly to Kevin.

Molly saw her boyfriend's annoyed look, she cleared her throat. "W-where's that-at?"

Kevin laughed, "in Spain, the full name Sepatodo Academia de Magia. I doubt you've heard of it, it's quite small but it has the highest O.W.Ls results in Europe and the 2nd highest in the World. So, unless you read _Modern Magical History_, you wouldn't really know that it is one of the smartest schools ever. That kinda explains it's name Sepatodo roughly means know all."

Molly stared at her pure amazement, also trying to dodge her boyfriend staring daggers at her and Kevin. "Wow - do you speak fluent Spanish then?"

"Pretty much," Kevin smiled before stuffing some mini sausages in his mouth.

"You know what?" Alice said, "I bet you get put in Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw? Oh yes, that's one of the houses. I've read Hogwarts: A History." Kevin told Alice.

"You get along with Alice then," Sam said under his breath, Molly smacked his arm, "ow!" He moaned.

"What houses are you in then?" Kevin asked the group.

"We're all in Griffindor." Henry spoke up, "all the kids in here, which are old enough, are in Griffindor or were in Griffindor."

"Yeah dad said all Weasley's have been in Griffindor." Henry nodded, "I've got a lot to live up to then." He nodded again. "Well ermm... I'm gonna go - dad wants to leave soon."

"We'll see you tomorrow at the Platform then!" Alice jumped up and grinned, she felt an automatic connection between the two. Obviously only in a friend way but Sam didn't think so. He gave an angry sigh and crossed his arms across his chest. Kevin noticed and just nodded at Alice and then at Molly who had waved. Kevin walked off to his dad while Molly got up to stand next to Alice and Cloe, Kelly, Juliet, Madeline, Lilly and Mary all walked over to join them.

"That Spanish accent is so," Kelly started.

"...amazing." Cloe finished, biting her lip.

The girls nodded.

"and he's cute." Juliet said dreamily, "but he's our cousin."

All the Weasley girls sighed.

Molly giggled, "he isn't my cousin." Just then Henry tapped her on the shoulder, "but I have a boyfriend!" She smiled before turning around and giving Henry a quick squeeze. He seemed pleased, but his little sister - Lilly - began to make gagging noises. Molly rolled her eyes and kissed Henry on the cheek.

Lilly stopped gagging and complained, "eww! Why _my _brother?!"

Molly simply shrugged turning to Alice, "your single and he isn't your cousin." Alice made a little grunt like sound, while Molly could feel Sam's eyes boring into the back of her head. "_And _the people that fancy you secretly should come out with it soon before you get taken by someone like that!" The Weasley girls sighed again, walking off. Henry kicked Sam's foot and Alice gave Molly a confused look. Again Molly just shrugged and sat down next to Henry, snuggling close to him.

* * *

Next day at Platform 9 ¾ 

Percy and Penelope's sons, Richard and Christopher began shining their badges again. Richard had become Head Boy this year and Christopher had become a Prefect. Meanwhile, the other children where saying goodbye to their parents as the train would be leaving in exactly 4 minutes. Ron and Kevin had just walked through the wall separating the muggle train station from Platform 9 ¾ .

"Ok so I have spoken to McGonagall, your Head. You are going to be sorted with the 1st years, so follow Hagrid when you get there." Ron told his son, he also crouched down a bit so he was eye level with Kevin while Kevin's luggage got put on the train.

"Who's Hagrid?" Kevin asked.

"Tall, hairy, half giant... he'll be shouting for the 1st years to go with him. Well just stay with Madeline and Dracul when you get off the train." Kevin nodded. "Madeline won't mind she seems to like you," Ron winked.

"Oh hardy har!" Kevin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Ron laughed as Kevin was nearly suffocated as someone suddenly squeezed him. Mrs Weasley kissed the top of his head when she was done, "keep safe! Don't do anything your father did," she continued, giving Ron a look from the corner of her eyes, "Do all your homework! Behave and study." Mrs Weasley kissed his head again and moved on to her next grandchild.

Mr Weasley chuckled, crouched a little so he was next to Kevin's ear, "don't listen to any of that." He chuckled, patting Kevin's shoulder, "have fun!" He grinned and sped off to help the child Mrs Weasley now had in her grip.

As if on cue Ben, Eric and Steph all jumped on Ron, squealing 'Uncle Ron.'

"Who do they like now then dad?" Kevin shouted over the squeals. Then all three of the children's heads turned to face Kevin's. They ran up to him all squealing his name.

"You." Ron laughed. The trio of children let go and walked off to say bye to their siblings. Ron walked over to his son, "well have fun, look after you know who and keep quiet." Ron winked at Kevin.

"I'll try... remember to write back to me this year." Kevin laughed, hugging his father.

"I'll try!" Ron said - breaking the hug a winking at him again. Just then a petite lady came jogging over.

"The train is going to leave in a minute, you better get on there Kevin. Henry and Sam are waiting for you over there." Hermione pointed towards the waving boys. Kevin placed his rucksack on. "Have a great time." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," Kevin gave a lop-sided smile back, "I'll write... to _both _of you."

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. She and Ron smiled at _their _son and then Kevin walked over to the boys waiting for him. "Alright?" Henry asked when he arrived. Kevin nodded.

"Come on then," Sam beckoned. Kevin nodded again, quickly glancing back at his whole family. Ron, Hermione, Harry & Ginny, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Bill & Fleur, Anton, Charlie & Nina, Percy & Penelope, Toby, Fred & Angellina and George & Carla. He gave them all a smile and, as all his aunts waved back, climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

The journey there had been manic. Kevin had been sitting with Henry, Sam, Cornel, Lucian and Neil but other Weasley's were coming in and out, laughing, shouting, squealing - Juliet, Madeline and Lilly came in numerous occasions bringing in new girls every time from 2nd year and even a few from 1st year. When it was getting annoying, Henry forbid his sister from bringing in anyone else, this didn't stop another set of Weasley's Cloe and Kelly who were in 3rd year. They brought in a few girls, but not as many as Juliet, Madeline and Lilly. The last time they came in, before being banned by Cloe's older brother Neil, they brought a short girl in. Her hair was waist length and light brown, her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were silvery and she was reading a book named, _Herbology Facts And Myths by Luna Longbottom_. Kevin took an interest in the girl. She seemed different from the others he met today, she seemed very interested in the book and innocently beautiful. To Kevin she did not look as if she was wearing any make-up, like his female cousins were, and her hair seemed to be natural, all wavy, instead of straightened or charmed or curled.

"Hey Ophelia," the boys chorused except Kevin. She smiled at them, looking up for a moment and then began reading again.

"Hello." Kevin smiled. Ophelia hadn't noticed him, as he was sitting closest to the window.

Ophelia smiled at him while closing her book, "another cousin, eh? Well nice to meet you. I'm Ophelia Longbottom." Her voice was very soft and dreamy.

"Ophelia is our other best friend... she is great!" Kelly exclaimed, Ophelia's cheeks seemed to turn more pink.

"And really smart!" Cloe added on. "She's in 3rd year with us and she is in Griffindor, even though she should be in Ravenclaw."

"She's in Griffindor because she must have a load of courage being best mates with you." Neil said under his breath, Lucian and Henry heard and tried to stifle their laughs, but failed terribly. Cloe hit Neil round the head.

"Come on girls lets go." Cloe and Kelly stormed out the compartment, arms crossed.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Ophelia." Kevin grinned at her, blushing a little.

She giggled, "you too Kevin." And Ophelia left.

There was silence until Lucian gave a howl of laughter as Neil began mimicking Kevin. He spoke in a high tone, "it was really nice meeting you." The other boys began to laugh as well. Kevin turned crimson and buried his head in his hands.

"Hold on," Henry stopped everyone tormenting him, "I think you'd have a chance Kev, she loves reading - just like _you!" _Henry laughed.

"Come on guys, funs over." Sam stood up for the red Kevin.

"Fine will just start picking on you, SAM FANCIES AL-" Cornel shouted the last part but stopped because Sam threw a bag at him.

"Shuddup!" Sam ordered. Kevin's face had calmed down a bit and gave Sam a sceptical look, "I don't fancy her."

"Oh no, corse not." Neil said sarcastically, nodding his head a number of times.

That is how the journey went, picking on the boys in the compartment. Unfortunately, Kevin never got to find out who the boys were talking about when they made fun of Sam. Even though he had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Feast in the great hall

Kevin followed his father's orders and went with Hagrid to the school mostly chatting to him about his dad and what he used to be like at school.

"Ron, ah, 'e was a funny lad, was Ron. I 'member in 'is 2nd year 'e came into me cabin chuckin' up slugs!" Hagrid laughed and during the trip to Hogwarts invited Kevin down for tea sometime.

Once they arrived at the school the 1st years and Kevin, who stood out allot, walked into the hall. Kevin walked with McGonagall otherwise he would look pretty silly. Hogwarts was very different than his old school much bigger and grand.

The sorting hat sang his song and the ceremony began.

"Kevin your going 1st as you aren't in 1st year." Kevin nodded, "Weasley, Kevin." McGonagall shouted. He walked up to the stool and took a seat. McGonagall set the hat on his head.

_Hmm another Weasley? _Kevin nodded _Hmm... brilliant mind, very friendly, courageous. But where? Maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Griffindor... not Slytherin - luckily you do not possess those qualities. _Kevin sighed. _You want your dad to be proud, do you? "_How, how do you know that?" Kevin whispered. _Ahh it is all here in your head, and up here I know where you want to go - even if you don't think you want to go there. _Kevin just kept thinking 'for dad.' _Well then, I am doing this for you __**not**__ your father, good luck in..._

"GRIFFINDOR!!" The sorting hat shouted. The Griffindor table erupted into applause, whoops coming from his new family members.

* * *

**Did you like my twist? **

**I did :) **

**I love Ophelia basically because I love the name and have a really good picture of her in my head. I've sketched it as well... along with Alice and Kevin.**

**ANYWAY review please. **

**Your gratefully,**

**Alica xx**


	7. Libary sessions, headaches & Bubotubers

**RECOMEND YOU READ**

**Author's Note: **Welcome back to my story of Alice Granger, only child (we thought) of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I'm sure you'll know (if you've managed to finish reading Deathly Hallows yet) what happens, who lives, who dies etc. I just want to tell you, I began this story about a month or more before DH came out and had no idea what was going to happen as much as the next kid. So this basically is my own fluffy epilogue to the book. The people who die in DH do not die in my story **(SPOILER ALERT) **Especially Fred & Dobby because I was heartbroken when that happened. This story is entirely fiction made up in my Harry Potter/Rupert Grint obsessed mind. I would like to thank _Samantha _(my first FanFiction friend, _Mione-Girl.x_ check her out) and _Heather _(whose summertime with Muggles story I fell in love with and kept PM her and she replied to all of them. And also I love her name and writing it, _hpchick1516. _Strange and bizarre, I know) for all their advice and ideas for this story. I will always be of service chicas!

All of the Weasley children in this story get a little confusing, I've even got a document saved on Ronniekins, and yes I named my laptop after the best character in Harry Potter! Don't think about me like that... ok well you can because, well, I am loco. Anyway, the document has a bit of bio on each character and is a family tree on the Weasley family and others included/to be included in this story. If anyone gets confused, ask me in a review/personal message and I will definitely get back to you.

Those who have alerted this story or it has made it onto your favs list... WHERE ARE YOU? Or where are those reviews? Alexia321, Dreadnok, FlutieCutie, JaneDoePotter, Mrs.DanR, TheDivaDivine, WaterPhoenix93, WeasleysRule87 (totally awesome name), fanulh, froggygal81, xstrawberryfields and Accio-love55? I've had 1923 hits on this story and 15 reviews?! It's a bit off putting seeing only 15 reviews for 6 chapters. Obviously this isn't a very good story or I am a rubbish writer. Whatever it is I have come to the conclusion. Even though I am going to hate myself for making this threat because I am in love with this story, if I don't get at least 8 to 10 reviews for this chapter... I may stop this story -strangles self-. I work so hard on each chapter and there is no point in trying hard if I don't get anything in return. I wouldn't even care of it was criticism...

But on a happier note!

BabeCake: Thank you for the fav story and 'Gryffindor', gees, I should have known that. Sorry. But gracias for telling me -blushes at my stupidity- you rock!

Mione-Girl.x: Another positive review, I can always count on you babe! You are awesome! Love ya chica.

hpchick1516: I got to write it AGAIN wahoo! I'm liking Kevin too, he is not my favourite character that title was given to two different characters in the planning stages, Mr Lucian Weasley (who will do something brilliant in this story and is a Weasley) and a Miss Victoria Potter (because she really blossoms in this story and I might write a story about her adventures after this one is finished.)

**Disclaimer: **Of course I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Series, those that you do not recognise I own and very much adore as they all are based on someone in my life.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Late Night Libary Sessions, Headaches and Bubotubers**

_RECAP: "GRIFFINDOR!!" The sorting hat shouted. The Griffindor table erupted into applause, whoops coming from his new family members._

After the Sorting and feast, Kevin was taken back to the Gryffindor Common Room by Henry and Sam. Being sorted into Gryffindor meant that he now shared a room with them and two other boys in their year. Nathan Cook, a short, shy, dark haired, muggleborn boy and Donovan Longbottom, Ophelia's older brother, who had blonde spiky hair, grey eyes and was middle sized. Kevin had never met him before but Donovan had already heard of Henry from his sister Ophelia when he had seen her at the feast and was starting to dislike him after his sister had seemed to take an interest in the new boy.

"Hello I am Kevin Weasley." Kevin beamed at Nathan while shaking his hand.

"Hi I'm Nathan Cook," Nathan squeaked, giving him a small smile.

Kevin nodded and moved over to the bed next to Nathan's. He came across a boy lying on his bed. His feet by his pillow and his head at the end of the bed leaning over a Quidditch Magazine. "Hi I am Kevin Weasley."

"I know who you are." The boy answered bluntly not looking up from his magazine.

"Cool, what's your name?" Kevin asked.

"Donovon..." he looked up from his magazine and smirked. Kevin could now see his face properly. He was quite tanned and he had a piercing. In his right ear he had a gold stud pierced through it, "Longbottom."

Kevin was taken back at his answer, his mouth making an 'o' shape. "Y-your O-Ophelia's br-" He stuttered.

"Brother?" Donovan propped himself up on his elbows resting his head in his hands, staring at Kevin. "Yep. Problem?" Kevin shook his head a number of times. "Good, I've heard all about you from her, Cloe and Kelly. When I saw them, normally it would be Cloe and Kelly talking continually but Ophelia talked non stop about you."

Kevin smiled and Donovan noticed, his anger boiling up inside. "Really, she talked about me?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"For some reason," Donovan's overprotective side began to take over. He turned a page of his magazine, reading it again, while clicking his tongue. "But I look after my sisters and now all of them are here, I'm on alert. Watching out for boys who aren't right for them. Ophelia, Mae and Delilah, my two other sisters, all mean the world to me... you could say I'm over protective." Mae and Delilah Longbottom, Donovan and Ophelia's other sisters, were both in Hogwarts as well. Mae was now in 2nd year and Delilah had just come into 1st year this year.

Donovan looked up for Kevin's reaction and Kevin nodded, allot. "Yeah, o-ok." Donovan smiled to himself, Kevin seemed scared... "Ermm where do people hang out at night then?" Kevin asked trying to change the conversation.

Nathan was now looking at the pair, Donovan didn't answer straight away so Nathan butted in. "Downstairs," he told Kevin; who jumped at his voice. "Er... in the common room."

"Oh right, well do you want to go down Nathan? Donovan?"

"I'm alright up here." Nathan replied... going back to reading his book. "There are normally loads of people down there, our year, older years and younger. Girls and boys. It's quieter up here." He added on still reading his book.

Kevin's eyes grew a little and his mouth formed a small smile. Younger years meant 3rd year and maybe Ophelia. _No, Donovan would murder me! _

Donovan watched the two boys and Kevin's reaction, his head placed in his propped up hands again. "I'll come." He said getting up; he knew Kevin was thinking about Ophelia. Donovan walked past Kevin and said, "Call me Don." Kevin nodded and followed him downstairs.

The atmosphere in the Common Room was great. Everyone was laughing and chatting, some even dancing to the muggle radio that was playing.

"Don, Kev!" Someone shouted from some chairs. It was Henry who was with Sam, Alice, Molly, Lucian, Neil, Kelly, Cloe, Mae and Ophelia. Molly was sitting on Henry's lap, while Alice was sitting next to Sam and Ophelia was reading a book. Kelly and Cloe were opposite Ophelia chatting away and Mae was sitting by herself on a large armchair. Lucian and Neil were on the floor eating their weight in Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Don and Kevin walked over, Don squeezing next to his little sister Mae and Kevin stood for a moment. There was a space next to Alice, _what about the headaches?_ And a space next to Ophelia, _what about Don? _As Ophelia was reading he took the space next to her - she looked up and blushed as he did so. But before he could say hello to her he was immediately absorbed into Kelly and Cloe's conversation.

"Kevin!" They said in unison.

"Hi," he smiled. They beamed back.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Kelly started

"Great isn't it?" Cloe beamed. His uncle Charlie and his dad both said these two really reminded them of Fred and George - finishing each others sentences and things. 'Might as well of been born twins' Charlie and Ron would often tell him.

"It's very different from Sepatodo." Kevin stated.

"Wait to you get used to Hogwarts-" Kelly began, "you will love it!" Cloe finished for her. The two girls giggled and went back to painting each others nails.

Kevin sat for a few moments, _c'mon just say hello it isn't that hard. _He straightened up, "He-"

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. Ophelia, who had looked up at Kevin's voice, looked behind her like Kevin had done moments before. "Oh, Don hi. This is Ke-"

"Kevin Weasley," he spoke bitterly, "I know we share a dorm - and you told me about him." Ophelia's cheeks turned deep scarlet from what Kevin could see out the side of his eyes. Don's eyes flickered from Kevin to the blushing Ophelia. "Hmm... well I just came over to see if you are ok Ophelia?"

Ophelia rolled her grey eyes, "Yes, Don, I'm completely fine, why wouldn't I be?" Her voice was now raised slightly with a hint of sarcasm, her cheeks no longer were scarlet and she gave her brother a daggered stare.

Her older brother's brows bushed together, "just making sure." He told her simply.

Ophelia gave an angry sigh, turning away from Don and slamming her book shut. She got up from her chair, still holding the book, and turned to face him, "Merlin Donovan. I _hate_ it when you are like this. Give me a bit of freedom will you?!" She shouted at him, she turned to leave when Donovan caught her arm and spun her back around. By now the others round them began to edge away. They had all experienced one of the legendary Donovan/Ophelia fights and didn't want to again. Kevin just sat there, trying not to pay them any attention. He faced forward finding the fireplace very interesting, when really he was listening to the bickering siblings.

"Well I am only trying to look after you," Don angrily whispered to her.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, do I look like I need you looking after me? Not letting me talk to _any _boys because you don't want me to get hurt. Don't try and act like I am important to you! Mae and I have hated you ruining our life's here." Don eyes quickly found Mae sitting close by, who now was looking and the floor playing with the thread of her robes trying to avoid her brother's eyes. His eyes quickly looked back at Ophelia when she began talking again. "No boys talk to me because they are scared of you and Mae made friends with people who weren't friends with any of yours so she'd never bump into you. And now Delilah's here," Ophelia roughly pulled her arm from her brothers' grasp, "you're going over board with the whole brotherly protection thing. There is no way you are going to do what you did to me and Mae to Delilah. I'm happy that she got put in Ravenclaw least she is away from you and your protection!" She screamed at him and ran out of the portrait hole, sniffing.

There was a dead silence in the common room, Don was taken back. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. The room went back to normal as he snapped out of his trance. Kevin rose from his chair, inhaling a deep breath as he placed a hand on Don's shoulder, "maybe you should-"

"No, no. She won't wanna see me. She'll want to see you though." Don looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you go and... look after her?" He said the last part through gritted teeth. "She'll be in the Library."

"Err," Kevin could see Don was struggling to trust him but he was trying and caring for his younger sister the right way. "S-sure." Kevin nodded and left the Common Room.

* * *

And indeed she was, Kevin found her sitting on the window sill of a window in the back of the Library. Her knees where up to her face and that was resting on top of them. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. Kevin could hear her quietly sobbing into her knee caps. He took another deep breath and paced over to her. "H-hey Ophelia?" He croaked when he reached her. 

Ophelia jumped, bringing her watery eyes to meet his deep blue ones. Realising who it was she quickly wiped the tears from under them and straightened up. Leaning back on the wall, "H-hi." She softly spoke.

Kevin sat on the window sill, in front of her so he could see her face, "are you ok?"

The girl nodded and began to stare out of the window. Kevin brought his finger to her chin and turned her to face him. "Are you ok?" He repeated. She shoke her head repeatedly and it fell onto Kevin's shoulder after a few shakes. She began to cry into it and he snaked his arms around her back pulling her a bit closer to comfort her.

"I've never shouted at him like that before." She sobbed into his shoulder. "He hates me, he hates me." She repeatedly told herself.

"C'mon now, I don't think he hates you. I think he is a bit angry is all." She looked up at him. "Like you are," he smiled. She laid her head back down on his shoulder. "It's ok to be angry you know. And it is good to fight makes a better relationship! What do I sound like?" He laughed at the end part, Ophelia giggled too. "Ahh see, everything will be fine." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him like he was her childhood teddy. He beamed, resting his chin on the top of her head, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. As her hair was so long, he began to twiddle with some that reached where his hands were around her back in between the tips of his fingers.

"Ophelia?" A male's voice shocked the two and they jumped apart. A man around his father's age but defiantly not his height stood in front of them. He had the same rosy cheeks as Ophelia did but they didn't look to the same. His face was round and his hair was brown and messy unlike hers what was blonde and wavy. The man also carried a stack of dusty books and his hands seemed to be covered in muddy gardening gloves. Kevin began to notice he was a little dirty. He had dirt on his face and clothes too. Kevin hadn't seen this man during the feast earlier.

Meanwhile, Ophelia's eyes grew and she jumped off the ledge, running over to hug the man, "dad, your here!" She smiled hugging him.

"Whoa," Ophelia's father said while hugging his daughter with his free arm. She let go and he placed the books on the table. "Yes, you know Gran's been ill, I just had to stay with her for a little while. She is ok now though but I missed the feast."

"Aw poor thing!" Ophelia punched him on the arm.

He chuckled, "who's your handsome friend then darling?" Ophelia's father asked while smiling at the red Kevin who smiled shyly back.

"This is Kevin, dad." Ophelia smiled, while her father seized Kevin's hand, shaking it.

Mr Longbottom raised an eyebrow, "you look very familiar lad." He said while letting go of Kevin's hand. "What's your mother and father's name?"

Kevin began to panic, Ophelia knew Alice so she would know of her mum. He had to make an excuse and fast. He cleared his throat, "ermm well I never knew my mum but my dad is called Ronald Weasley."

"Is he now?" Mr Longbottom grinned.

"Did you know him sir?"

"Ahh yes," the grin was still carved on Mr Longbottom's face. "We were good friends, in the same year here and shared a dorm; I even took his little sister Ginny to the Yule Ball - as friends of corse. We sure did have some adventures." He chuckled and Ophelia and Kevin smiled at each other. "I never knew he had a son. You must be new I've never seen you in any of my classes!"

"C-classes sir?"

"Yes, I teach Herboligy here." And indeed, Mr Neville Longbottom was known as Professor Longbottom here at Hogwarts. "Have you transferred here? I don't believe you're a first year."

Kevin laughed nervously, "Yes I came here from Sepatodo, and I'm in 4th year."

"A Spanish school eh?" Kevin nodded, "you voice does have a Spanish accent to it." Prof Longbottom smiled at the boy. "Well anyway, it is nearly past curfew. Why are you in here?" He asked now staring at his daughter.

She nervously answered his question, "me and Don had a... an argument. Kevin found me in here and made sure I was ok."

"Well thank you for looking after my daughter Kevin." Neville smiled at him, Kevin nodded in reply. "But," Neville turned back to Ophelia, "why were you and Donovan fighting in the first place?"

"He was getting all over protective again and I had had enough of it and-" Ophelia was speaking very fast and stopped when her father held up his hand.

"Alright I know where this is heading. Darling he only cares about you, that's why he does it." Ophelia nodded and her father smiled back at her before turning his head to face Kevin's, "well Mr Weasley do you think you could take my daughter back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Sure sir."

"Good, see you in class tomorrow kids, oh and Kevin. I advise you to read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _chapter 4 for my class tomorrow."

* * *

Next day

The start of a new day, a start of a new school year, a start of a new life. Kevin rolled onto his side, right now he'd be jumping on his old dorm mates. Felix Sanchez, Kevin's best friend, would always be the first to throw a pillow at him or moan for him to go back to bed. He was always the first. But there was no way he'd be getting any of his current dorm mates up at this time. He glanced over to his clock besides his bed. _06:15 am._ Definitely not. If he jumped on Henry or Sam they'd sleep through it, Nathan; if he jumped on Nathan the poor boy would have a heart attack or at least be scared half to death. And Don, there's no way he'd try wake him up - he'd be given a black eye in a second flat. And that would just be from the reflexes.

Even though it was early, very early, Kevin still had to get up as he was used to it. Sliding his feet out of his bed, he couldn't help but think of the night before. Did he really like Ophelia? Where the boys' right - was she right for him? One things for sure, Felix would have known the answers! Even if he'd make fun of Kevin at first, he would still stop and help him. Unlike the 'friends' he had here. Kevin still doubted this move terribly. Why did his dad have to change everything? All for her... Kevin sat on the edge of the bed, sighing and rubbing his eyes with his hands. Afterwards using them as a support for his head. The boy liked... Hermione and understood why she sent him away with his dad instead of keeping him, but still she didn't seem like she was worth transferring Kevin. Especially when things were going alright for him. He was getting quite popular, he had great friends and he nearly had a girlfriend. Lalia Castro. She was by far the prettiest girl in Kevin's year at Sepatodo and he was so close to becoming her boyfriend. Then he moved.

Still there was always a quill, parchment and an owl until next summer.

Once Kevin had showered, changed, brushed his teeth and packed his bag he finished his letters to Ron, Hermione, Felix, his old roommates and Lalia;

* * *

_Dad,_

_Greetings from Hogwarts. I am going to postpone writing what house I got put in as that is the only reason you will be reading this. No doubt, you are probably scanning this letter now - but I am going to hide it so you will have to read the whole letter. Everyone had been really nice so far. I've met friends of cousins and their friends and then theirs. I have seen one of your old friends from school. Neville Longbottom - or Professor Longbottom. He teaches Herboligy. I've met his son Donovan, or Don, and I share a room with him - and this kid Nathan Cook. He seems really nice. Also I have met one of his daughters Ophelia; she is in the year below me and is really close with Kelly and Cloe. I kinda helped her out last night, she had a row with Don and he told me to go see if she was ok. So I did and found her in the Library crying so I comforted her and then Prof Longbottom shows up. That was basically my night last night. Oh and Don and Ophelia have to other sisters - Mae, she is 2nd year and Delilah - she is in 1st year. I haven't really met them yet. I got put in Gryffindor and you were right, the house elves cook __BRILLIANT__ food! _

_Well I better go to breakfast,_

_Remember to write back._

_Love Kev_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Well you'll be pleased to know we all got to Hogwarts safely. The feast was great and I got sorted into Gryffindor. I share a room with Henry, Sam, Nathan Cook and Donvon Longbottom; Neville Longbottom's son - do you know Neville? He now teaches Herboligy here. Alice is doing ok... but we've been both getting headaches when we accidentally brush/touch or we are close but only sometimes - I know she does too because she like touches her forehead or winces. I don't know but I sense that she is suffering more. But it doesn't happen all the time. I didn't tell dad cause I didn't want him worrying and he wouldn't know why anyway. Do you know what it could be - I hear her in my head but only for a split second as well and I think she hears me because she tells me to be quiet... in my head. It is really confusing. I'm going to look in the Library in my spare time though._

_Breakfast now,_

_Kevin_

* * *

(Written in Spanish and basically the other roommates get the same sort of letter except the problem part.) 

_Felix,_

_Hey mate how are you? Anything happened at school? Hogwarts is alright; I'd rather be at Sepatodo though! The house elves cook a decent meal and I got loads of cousins to hang around with. I got put into Gryffindor; remember the houses in the textbook? It is a tradition that all Weasley's get put in Gryffindor. Lame, I know. School starts today - classes I mean. I've only met 3 teacher so far, the head, Prof Longbottom the Herboligy teacher and Prof Hagrid the care for magical creatures' teacher. They seem good except the head McGonagall she is a right cow. Bossy and everything. Moving on though you never guess what!? I met this girl called Ophelia she is Prof Longbottom's daughter and my roomie, Donovan's, little sister and she was crying yesterday because she had a fight with Donovan/Don. Don told me to go look after her and I did and we had like this big hug thing for ages and then her dad interrupted us. But that is besides the point, I said to Lalia that I wouldn't go off with any girls and she promised me she wouldn't go off with any guys so I feel really guilty because I think I like Ophelia. Help please mate! You know everything. _

_Your best mate, Kev_

* * *

_Lalia,_

_Bet you forgot me, eh? How are you then? Is school alright? Hogwarts is ok I suppose, good food. I miss you loads and wish I didn't have to move but next summer should be good, right? I'm basically hanging around with my cousins, roommates and some mates of theirs. None of them are really, well none of them seem like any of you guys. One is alright though, Ophelia. My roommates little sister. She is cool - she hangs around in the Library allot and knows loads so we have a lot to talk about. There isn't really much to say until classes start. _

_Don't forget our promise. Miss you._

_Kev x_

* * *

As if on cue, when Kevin had let his owl - Mosca - out the window to send his letters, his new roommates began to stir. Sam being the first to sit up in bed. 

Sam's eyes widened when he noticed Kevin, "Are we late up or something?" He took his watch his bedside table and shook his head. "How come you are ready?"

Kevin was finishing brushing his shaggy, auburn hair answered while doing so, "I got up early, about quarter past 6."

"Why the bloody hell did you get up that early?" Henry asked.

Kevin was now looking over his shoulder, "had stuff to do... besides I'm used to it."

Sam and, the now awake, Nathan nodded there heads while Henry sent him a questioning look, _who wakes up at 6:15? _He asked himself. Donovan, who was now awake, was listening to the boys from inside his closed curtains. "What time is it?" He called out from his bed.

Kevin looked over to his clock, "quarter to 8. When do classes start?"

"Nine..." Nathan told him, somehow without making any noise he was changed and putting on fresh socks.

"But you should know that, probably read Hogwarts: A History a thousand times, eh?" Don shot Kevin an icy glare as his curtains were now open.

_Moody, _Kevin thought. He opened his mouth to retort but the words were being spoken by someone else. "What's wrong with reading Hogwarts: A History?!" Sam nearly shouted, exactly what Kevin was going to say.

"Oh yeah I forgot... your little girlfriend reads it doesn't she?" Don said, walking into the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. Sam turned beetroot and carried on getting change, Henry laughed while Kevin's brows bushed together in thought...

* * *

Great Hall (breakfast)

"Wakey, wakey Sammy!" A 7th year Hufflepuff boy strode up to the Sam, Henry, Kevin, Donovan and Nathan.

All the boys rolled there eyes with the exception of Kevin. Don and Nathan carried on walking on into the great hall. The Hufflepuff pounded Sam on the back in some sort of greeting, leaving his hand on his shoulder.

"Go away Liam!" Sam moaned trying to wriggle from his grasp and, successfully, he did.

Liam smiled at Sam, placing his hands on his hips... "Now now, don't get angry at me. Just because you can't tell someone you-"

"I said shut up!" Sam stopped him, Henry laughed and Kevin's eyebrows furrowed again. Sam grabbed hold of one of Kevin and Henry's hands and pulled them away from Liam, who was laughing to himself.

Sam dropped their hands, smacking Henry around the side of the head to stop his giggles. Then he turned to Kevin. "Sorry about Liam, he's my idiotic cousin - so annoying!"

"O-oh right," Kevin nodded his head understandingly.

"KEVIN!" Two girls shouted his name. That could mean only one thing... Kelly and Cloe had seen him. He turned around to find himself at the Gryffindor table and two girls waving at him.

"Come sit here Kevin," Kelly smiled.

"Right here!" Cloe beamed, pointing to a space between herself and Ophelia Longbottom, who was prodding her sausage and blushing madly - her sister Mae elbowing her side.

_Sam, I know exactly what you mean. _Kevin shoke his head and walked over to the girls. "Is it ok if I sit here then?" Kevin had now lowered his voice and was whispering into Ophelia's ear, as the 'twins' had gone back to their extra long, extra fast conversation. Ophelia nodded her head repeatedly but stopped when Mae elbowed her side again. The boy smiled to himself and took the space between Cloe and Ophelia, his hand brushing against Ophelia's thigh as he got comfortable.

Sam and Henry took their normal seats, Sam next to Alice and Henry sitting next to Molly, opposite Alice.

"Hey." Molly greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the cheek.

"You okay?" Henry slid his closest arm around her hip. Molly nodded vigorously.

Meanwhile, "Good morning Sam," Alice smiled, her cheeks tinted pink.

Rubbing his eyes Sam stretched his arm closest to Alice around her shoulder and squeezed her. Alice giggled, "Sam!" The boy smiled to himself, lowering his hand to Alice's ribs and began to tickle her. Alice screamed - laughing hysterically. But the couple where stopped by a noise behind them. Sam dropped his hands and looked behind him like Alice was doing.

"Well, well, well..." A platinum blonde headed girl laughed. Her goons giggling behind her. "If it isn't bushy boffin and her boyfriend Sammy-whammy." Her goons snorted and she pouted her bottom lip looking at Sam, "And I always thought you could do better!"

The girl and her goons threw the heads back in laughter. Alice stood up, wriggling out of Sam's grasp. She climbed over the bench beginning to walk over to the girl until she was stopped by a painful pain through her head. "What's going on?" Kevin asked - about a metre away from Alice. Alice's balled up fists relaxed and one hand went straight to her head - Kevin, who had gotten the same pain, dealt with it allot easier. Sam, Henry and Molly could see that Alice was in pain but had no idea why.

The girl Alice was facing abruptly stopped laughing, her eyes widened at Kevin. "Oh... ermm nothing's going on! Who are you?" The girl pushed passed Alice and walked over to Kevin... Sam stood up and placed his arm around Alice, whose face was squashed up but her hand was dropped indicating that the pain was dying down, and directed her to her seat. Molly poured her out a glass of water and Alice took a sip.

Kevin who was watching the scene in great detail looked up from the four to the girl who was now in front of him... "Ermm I'm Kevin, sorry but there does seem to be something going on here?" Kevin asked the girl again.

"Oh nothing, nothing's going on here." The girl repeated, Alice felt a sharp, stinging pain run through her head once more - her hand flew to her head and she buried her face in Sam's chest. Tears trickling down her face. Sam, Henry and Molly all shared confused looks. Sam snaked his arms around Alice while Henry and Molly began comforting her. The girl, who'd be staring at Alice quite quizzing, looked back up to Kevin. "Me and Alice were just talking about..."

Her goons which had now followed her saw the girl's face and finished her sentence for her. "Their summers." The three chimed.

"Yes... our summers. Just sharing stories." The girl placed her hand on Kevin's chest. He looked at her pale hand and then back up to her grey, lifeless eyes. "Well Kevin, you must be new... because I would have recognised you from last year." She lowered her hand to her side and winked at him. "I am Matildia, Matildia Malfoy." Kevin rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?" She asked placing her hand back on his toned chest.

He took her hand and moved it off of him. "Oh no... just I know your last name. I believe our fathers knew each other."

She smiled at him, "Oh really! Who is your father then? He must be important if my father knows him." Matildia's goons nodding behind her.

Kevin suppressed a laugh, like many of the Weasley's around him. "My father's name is Ron... Ronald Weasley."

Matildia's jaw dropped, "oh - er... erm, you-u... oh."

"Shocking isn't it!" A voice came from behind Kevin. "I mean... you know what happened between your father and Kevin's. Heck, everyone knows," It was Ophelia. "Yet your still here." Ophelia was now standing next to Kevin. Matildia's jaw still trailing on the floor. "Oh - you must have forgotten or something. I can remind you-"

"Oi, leave my sis alone." A deep male voice boomed over them. A Slytherin prefect was pacing over to the Gryffindor table.

Donovan who was now one of the many viewers of the conversation stood up quickly. "No, Darren you leave my sister alone." He climbed over him bench to come face to face with Matildia's older brother, Darren.

Darren laughed in his face, "oh and your gonna stop me Tree Hugger?"

Don rolled his eyes, "no; I'll leave that up to a 1st year, ferret boy." Darren glared at Don he then spun on his heel and grabbed his sister's, Matildia's, arm and pulled her away. Mumbling as he went. Matildia's goons scurried along after them.

"See you around Kev." Matildia called to him. Kevin shoke his head and walked over to Alice, Sam, Henry and Molly.

"Are you alright Alice?" She seemed to still be experiencing the headache whereas Kevin wasn't. She nodded her head, while it was still snuggled into Sam's chest. "Sure?" She nodded again.

_Ever since he came here, these have been getting worse. _Alice took a deep, sharp breath, _these stupid bloody headaches. I know something's up, something is up. Maybe the pain will stop... _Kevin heard her mumble. "Excuse me?"

Alice raised her head, to Sam's dismay, to look at Kevin - a hand on each temple, her eyes closed. "Sh-she was lying."

Kevin gave her a confused look, "who? Matildia?"

Alice nodded, "she probably liked the look of you and knew we were friends. It is obvious she likes you and lied that we were talking about our summers. We hate each other, me and Matildia - all the Gryffindors hate her."

Kevin laughed and sighed and Alice's headache went (just like she predicted,) "good! She is a FREAK. There is no way I like her." He walked off with Ophelia chuckling to himself.

Alice let her hands drop. "You ok now?" Molly asked, worried.

Alice nodded smiling, "I am better." She didn't want everyone to know until she did for certain.

"Good," Molly, Sam and Henry smiled.

"Herboligy now." Alice beamed, picking up her school bag and hinting to Molly to come. Molly nudged Henry mouthing 'come on.'

When Alice and Molly were out of earshot Sam and Henry spoke together, "definitely better." They laughed and sped up to catch up with the girls.

* * *

Herboligy Class

"-it's squirming and thick, black appearance causes people to mistake it for a slug even though it sticks vertically out of the soil."Professor Longbottom voice rang through the greenhouse, he was standing at the front of the room, using his wand to point to a diagram on the chalkboard. "Now these," he circled his wand around part of the diagram, magically making a bright red circle appear. "Large, shiny swellings on the Bubotubers are very, _very, _harmful. Do you get that Charles?" A rather chubby Slytherin boy who was chatting with his neighbours heard his name and grunted. "Good, now these swellings are filled with a yellow-green substance that smells of petrol, the substance reacts very oddly to human skin. Causing the victim to break out in horrid, painful boils." Many of the girls squeaked while others made other disgusted sounds and faces. "Does anyone know how this puss, you could call it, could be used in a positive way?" Professor Longbottom asked.

Alice's hand shot up along with... Kevin's. Kevin, who was next to Nathan, was sitting a few rows behind Alice. Not close enough to cause a headache.

"Merlin's beard, guys I asked you to do one simple thing over the summer. Read chapter 4 of your textbook and only two of you can answer one of the simplest questions." Neville shoke his head while the class groaned.

_Two of us...?_ Alice thought. She was to far away for Kevin to hear her think that. She looked behind her to find his hand up. Neville sighed, "Ok then. Let's have... Kevin could you give us your answer."

Lots of the girls giggled in the room, all the girls faces were looking at him dreamily while most of the boys rolled their eyes. Kevin cleared his throat, all the girls (with the exception of Alice) sighed heavily. "Er well... when the puss is properly extracted, diluted and processed it can be used as a cure for acne."

Girls whispers were heard throughout the room, 'he is so intelligent... so cute… what a sweetheart.' Kevin's face immediately turned red.

"Yes, exactly." Neville nodded.

"I was going to say that," Alice whispered to Molly who was sighing dreamily next to her.

"Uh-huh."

"Now as this is a dangerous plant and most of you are still in 'summer mode' I am going to let you work in partners for the extracting of the Bubotubers puss." A loud cheer was let out from the students. "But," they groaned. "You have to work boy, girl. Once you're in partners come get your Bubotuber and equipment."

Whispers were heard around the room again and also, one again, all of the girls' eyes were on Kevin. Some couragous boyfriends or friends broke some girls out of the gaze to work with them but only a few. Henry being one of them.

"Molly," he tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder but she was staring at the now red, again, Kevin. "Molly... MOLLY."

"Ye-yeah?" She looked at him.

"Work with you." Molly nodded her head and Henry went of to get what they needed. Molly quickly spun on her heal to face Alice, who was looking directly at Sam who was reading his textbook quickly.

"Ask him!" Molly smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to." Alice got to her feet.

Molly gave a squeak, "good because no girl in this room has got the courage!"

Alice shot her a questioning look, _it is only Sam. _Molly gave Alice a push in the direction of Kevin, mouthing to her to go. Alice looked in the direction she was pushed and saw Kevin. "No Molly-"

"Yes Alice." Her best friend gave her a little push again.

Alice looked from the reading Sam to the beetroot Kevin. _Oh what the heck, least I won't have to teach him as well. _Walking over to Kevin, many of the girls eyes followed her. A pair in particular, Matildia Malfoy's. Alice arrived at Kevin's desk, no headache. "Wanna be partners, Kev?"

Kevin looked around at the girls, his eyes landing on Alice. "Please?" He begged.

Alice laughed and walked off to get the things needed.

Matildia growled. _If that is the way she wants it. _Of course Matildia was on her way over to Kevin when she saw Alice. Matildia devised a cunning plan and strode over to Sam. "Hey Sam."

"Erm hi Matildia." He looked up from his book. "What do you want?"

"Well it seems that you haven't got a partner as Alice has found someone else," she pointed a pale finger toward the laughing Kevin and Alice, Sam's face dropped. "And neither have I." She redirected her finger to point to herself. "So I was wondering, wanna work together?" She now used her finger to twirl some of her blonde hair.

Sam looked from Alice to Matildia, frowning. "Yes, yes we can."

"Excellent..." Matildia hissed. She placed the Bubotuber and equipment on the table. "I thought Alice would have chosen you!" She said, trying to sound as if she cared.

"Well it is obvious isn't it?" Sam spoke back, staring at Alice and aggressively putting on his gloves.

Matildia cocked an eyebrow, propping her head on a gloved hand. "Do tell."

"Alice likes Kevin." Sam grabbed a knife and burst one of the blisters on the Bubotuber, still staring at Alice as he did so. Then he picked up the pot and held it up to the hole he had made in the blister, watching as the puss oozed into it. Little did he know grey, lifeless eyes were watching him and a pair of pale, lipglossed lips were curving into a evil smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter; I just couldn't put it into words. But I love the ending. Really do just how I pictured it. 

Just a shoutout to hplover1515 and Mione-Girl.x, these are great people check them out.

And so check WeasleyLovers, mine and hplover's joint account. New story coming real soon to a FanFiction near you! (:

Pretty please take the time to _**review**_ it only takes a few seconds. And if you are taking time to read the chapters, I work so hard on, what is a minute more of your time really?

**Alica Santoyo**


	8. Arguments

**Author's Note: **Welcome back to my story of Alice Granger, only child (we thought) of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I'm sure you'll know (if you've managed to finish reading Deathly Hallows yet) what happens, who lives, who dies etc. I just want to tell you, I began this story about a month or more before DH came out and had no idea what was going to happen as much as the next kid. So this basically is my own fluffy epilogue to the book. The people who die in DH do not die in my story **(SPOILER ALERT) **Especially Fred & Dobby because I was heartbroken when that happened. This story is entirely fiction made up in my Harry Potter/Rupert Grint obsessed mind. I would like to thank hpchick1516 _Heather _as she has helped me a lot with this story. Be sure to check out WeasleyChicks. Our joint account. And Mione-Girl.x _Samantha _who ROCKS on FanFiction and OFF, i.e. MSN. Thanks for everything (L).

I recently went to visit my grandparents and other family in Spain over the Half Term. This is why this is a late chapter. Sorry. And also I am dealing with a friend who is quite ill which is another reason.

I pleased to say I do not have to quit this story as I got 9 reviews :). Not all of them were for my last chapter but it is all good. And to those great people;

JaneDoePotter: Thank you for the 2 reviews. You rock. Just so you know I am completely poop at spelling but thanks for the correction. Glad you love this story I do too. Gracias.

WeasleysRule87: Yeah I miss Fred so much. I read the last chapter he was in over and over again while I was away. I miss him so much and little Dobby. And Lupin and Tonks and Mad-eye and Colin and HEDWIG. But I'm glad Voldie has gone Mouldy lol. Didn't you just hate it when Harry's parents, Sirius and Lupin appeared? I cried so much. Oh my god I'm getting upset and babbling. Sorry. But yeah gracias for the 2 reviews. So glad you enjoy the story.

Mione-Girl.x: You're a good friend thanks so much for always reviewing.

TheDivaDivine: Thanks for your advice. I guess I don't have much confidence in myself but thanks for reviewing even though you don't normally. You're really great. I can't wait to reveal this whole story. Really excited to! Gracias again.

xstrawberryfields: Again sorry, I am rubbish at spelling. Thanks for the review though.

OfficeFreak: Naughty shouldn't surf the internet on breaks. Haha kidding. I'm so glad you think Matilda is mean, which is what I wanted to get across. I was very pleased with my ending as well. Gracias chica!

**I really hate how I have been writing the last chapters so I've kinda changed it. Please tell me if you like it or even notice haha. Well thanks everyone, keep reviewing. And I hope you enjoy Chapter 8... **

**Disclaimer: **Of course I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Series, those that you do not recognise I own. Also the song "Last Summer" is by Busted. _I have changed a few words._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Arguments**

_RECAP: __"I thought Alice would have chosen you!" She said, trying to sound as if she cared._

_"Well it is obvious isn't it?" Sam spoke back, staring at Alice and aggressively putting on his gloves. _

_Matildia cocked an eyebrow, propping her head on a gloved hand. "Do tell."_

_"Alice likes Kevin." Sam grabbed a knife and burst one of the blisters on the Bubotuber, still staring at Alice as he did so. Then he picked up the pot and held it up to the whole he had made in the blister, watching as the puss oozed into it. Little did he know lifeless eyes were watching him and a pair of pale, lip glossed lips were curving into a evil smile._

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _Sitting on his bed in his dorm, Sam tapped his pencil against his notepad, humming a soft tune. "_Last summer, you cast a spell, you put me under," _he sang to the tune in his head. "_There's something about the way you look," _Sam continued singing in his husky, yet brilliant voice. "_That's taking me over, and now I know I love you," _The last line, Sam sung softly of his notepad. "_What happened since last summer?" _The boy sighed and threw his pad away from him, onto the end of the bed. He closed his eyes, taking in the deserted, quiet dorm room. 

"Sam... _Sam_... SAM!" The silence was interrupted by shouting and knocking on his dorm door. Sam's eyes shot open. "I know you're in there." The door knob rattled. "Unlock this door... SAM!" The teenage boy grunted and fell into his pillow trying to ignore the voice. "Fine then," rustling was heard from outside the door, "_Alohomora." _The voice shouted and with a _click _the door unlocked, opened and the intruder walked in, placing their wand in their robe's pocket. "What's wrong with you, why have you locked yourself away? I only came up here to ask if you were coming to dinner." Alice asked the motionless boy lying on his bed.

"No I ain't. You've asked me, now you can leave." Sam bluntly told her, while pulling himself up. He sat on the side of his bed finding the red and gold rug on the floor very interesting.

Alice was taken back, "what's wrong Sam?" She asked her friend while taking a few steps closer to him. Her feet getting into his sight as they were now on the rug.

Sam looked up to her. Hazel eyes meeting blue. He quickly looked away, "no, just go."

"But Sam-" Alice took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, sitting down next to him in the process. As soon as he felt the warmth of her hand he shrugged it off in a heartbeat. Resisting the urge to turn to face her and kiss her fully on the lips, to caress her beautiful face and run his hand through her hair. But he just couldn't, trying to ignore the impulse of acting on his thoughts he stood up abruptly. Again Alice was taken back. "Sam what's going on, please?" Alice begged him, a hint of worry in her voice.

He shoke his head repeatedly, "no, no Alice. Just leave." Now it was Alice's turn to shake her head. "No, not without an explanation." Sam sighed, moving over to the window. He reached it and stared out of it. The view was spectacular, and normally it would cause him to reveal a little smile. But not now, not today, he felt as if he wouldn't be able to smile ever again.

Alice leant back on his bed, waiting. She felt something under the palm of her hand. A notepad. Scanning the page she read Sam's lyrics, their was only a few lines but she could feel the impact of his words. "These are really good." Alice's voice entered Sam's ears causing him to jump. His head whipped around and she help up the notepad to show what she was talking about. "Did you write this?" Sam felt anger bubble inside of him; he stormed over and snatched it from her hand. "What!?" Alice shouted at him. "Private." He grunted while ramming the notepad in his desk draw. The girl stared at him; this wasn't the Sam she knew. The slam of the draw closing made her snap back. "Well it was really good," Alice explained, "did you write it for the band?" Sam shrugged. "I don't think I'd be able to sing that," she moved uncomfortably on the bed, while Sam looked over his shoulder at her; a look of pain and hatred in his eyes. "Because... it seems more from a boy to girl, not a girl to a boy." He shrugged again, moving around to face her. "Well you could sing it then, seeing as you wrote it. Maybe I could play the guitar." Alice finished.

Sam gave a spiteful laugh, "_you _play guitar. You can't play guitar." He laughed again. Alice frowned, "well you could always teach me?" She offered.

Again Sam was shaking his head, _why don't you get your amazing Kevin too, he seems perfect! _"I have better things to do with my time." He was now looking into her glazed eyes. "Is that all?"

Alice blinked away the tears threatening to fall, "have I done something?" The girl croaked. Sam ignored the question, looking away from her, "please Sam. Have I?" Alice asked again, ready to break down in front of him. Again Sam was fighting the same urge as earlier, luckily again, he did not act upon it. Alice stood up and paced over to him, placing a hand on each cheek. Pulling his face to make him look into her eyes, a single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. "Sam-"

Taking hold of her hands, he moved them so he could step back, then he dropped them. They fell effortlessly to her sides. Now the tears were falling freely from her eyes. He never wanted this... no, he did... or did he? Yes, yes he did. He wanted her to feel the pain that he was feeling for her. But he couldn't stand seeing her tear stained confused face so he closed his eyes in attempt to forget. Yet the images would not stop pouring into his mind. Sam opened his eyes and walked over to her. "You knew what I felt; so many people told me you did." Sam never cried, but he could still feel the tears forming in his eyes and a lump growing in his throat. _What had this girl done to him?_ "Yet y-you threw it all aside and no-ow you are feeling how I-I have been since before the weekend. That pain you seem to- to be feeling now... is how I have been feeling. Is how I-I still am-m feeling." Somehow by now, Sam had walked her out of his dorm. When walking to her, she would walk back. Alice was now outside his door.

Her face was still upset, though angry too. "How on earth have I made you feel pain Samuel? Merlin your being so self absorbed!"

Near to crying as he was a second ago vanished in a millisecond."Me? I'm being self absorbed. When did I say any of this was about you Alice?!" Her face showed him that she did not know. "You... m-me- EVERYONE THINKS YOU ARE SO SMART IN BLOODY CLASS, HECK YOU THINK YOUR SO SMART. YOU THINK SO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF BUT IN THE REAL WORLD YOU KNOW _NOTHING!" _He shouted at her.

"WELL I WOULD KNOW SOMETHING IF YOU WOULD JUST TELL ME!" She screamed back.

He shoke his head and gave a hollow laugh, "I can't believe it. Princess Smartarse, haven't you figured it out already?" And with that he slammed the door in her face, locking it again.

* * *

_Forget him, the ungratefully little- he lied... you know that. Everything he said about you was a lie. _But really deep down Alice knew everything he had said to her was true. Except for one thing, how had she made him feel this bad? How had she made him feel pain? _Why are you dwelling on him... he is not worth it. _The girl told herself. She ran down the stairway leading up to the boys' dorms, tears flooding out of her eyes. Alice arrived in the common room to come face to face with some of her friends. Henry, Molly, Kevin and Ophelia were staring at her. A few other friends and Gryffindors were lounging in the Common Room, including Lilly and Nick Foster, their heads beginning to turn. 

"Alice? Are you alright?" Henry asked, dropping Molly's hand and running over to her - ready to give her a reassuring hug but someone squeezed in between them. "What has that bloody idiot done now?" A blonde headed boy spoke angrily towards Alice, staring into her eyes.

"Oh ermm Nick... nothing don't worry yourself." Alice replied, looking away. He went in to hug her, something Alice didn't need right now. She prepared herself for his normal bone-crushing hug but it didn't come. A little red-headed girl was hugging her waist; she looked down to see her saver. Lilly Potter was comforting her, the only girl in the Potter clan she was extremely close to, except Ginny of course. "Thank you Lilly." Alice bent down and whispered into her ear. Lilly looked up and smiled, "no problem." By now Nick had walked away after receiving a few death glares from Henry and also Kevin, who had heard a lot about him.

Lilly let go of Alice and walked back over to her friends who were laughing at Nick's rejection. "Are you ok Alice?" Molly asked as she walked over to her and Henry. Alice nodded, then after letting out a sob shoke her head and dropped it on the shoulder closest; which happened to be Kevin's as he and Ophelia had moved over.

A sharp pain ran through her and Kevin's head, her's being a lot stronger. But she fought it away; _I don't have time for that now. _The pain she was feeling because of Sam evened out the pain she had in her head. Quickly than before the headache went for her as she seemed not to care for it - ignoring it made it go away. Henry's pain went quickly because he understood why it came. Wrapping his arms around her, Kevin rubbed his right hand up and down her back. "Shh..." He cooed. "It'll be alright." And he knew it would be because the next time he saw Sam he would... let us say be angry. _How dare he hurt my __**sister**__, who the hell does he think he is?! _Kevin asked himself, not remembering that Alice could hear him. _Pardon? _Her voice now appearing in his mind. _Bloody- _Kevin began, _don't curse! _Alice's voice shouted at him and then left. He felt her fidget in his arms... she really had no idea it was Kevin that was her brother - but now she knew someone was.

"S-Sam he, he... I-I didn't mean-" Alice mumbled but broke down again, Kevin began cooing her again. "What is wrong with that boy?" Molly shouted and Alice could hear her moving. "HENRY GET OFF OF ME... HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! HE HURT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!" Molly was now shrieking at Henry, seeming furious.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! THAT HE IS SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES!" Henry yelled back. "BUT YOU GOING UP THERE AND SHOUTING AT HIM WON'T HELP..." the rest of his rant was continued in an angry whisper." Alice is my best friend too Molly, but so is he. I need to get to the bottom of this without shouting and screaming. We aren't kids anymore." Alice who was still clinging onto Kevin and Ophelia, who was moving Alice's hair out of her wet eyes and telling her things would be fine, all looked up when Molly screamed the one name they were dreading.

"Fine, get off of me then." Molly whispered back to him just an angrily. "But if I see that blundering nitwit I can't promise- **SAM!**" Molly has spotted him and this is when their heads shot up. The boy this whole commotion was about was trying to sneak down to the kitchens undetected but this didn't quite go to plan. Alice looked up at the boy who had done this to her and he was looking back. Or more at Alice who was tangled in Kevin's arms. Eyes as wide as saucers, which were fired up with hate and pain. He himself had looked as if he had been crying but Molly didn't care. The girl stomped over to him, "what is wrong with you?!" Molly spat. Even though Molly was in his face, Sam's eyes were still on Alice. With one last glance at her he ran back up to his dorm.

Molly stomped her foot and after continually calling his name, gave up on Sam coming back down. Alice had now released Kevin and walked up to Molly. "Don't blame yourself, he is mad at me. I'll go get it out of him... or try to again." Molly shoke her head, "leave him. He is being a complete idiot. Let's go get something to eat." She placed her closest arm around Alice. "If you want?" Alice nodded and they walked over to the common room entrance. Henry walked over to Molly attempting to grasp her free hand in his, but as he tried she noticed him, lifted her hand and twiddled some of her locks in her fingers. Walking faster with Alice and away from a flabbergasted Henry.

* * *

Sniggers and whispers were heard all through the Great Hall as the late Gryffindors entered. Most of it erupting from the Slytherin table. Many of the girls eyes were on her - actually nearly all of them... sending her piercing glares, that seemed to bore into her fragile state. "What are you all staring at?!" Henry bellowed, loud enough though it didn't reach the teachers table. Everyone who was staring whipped their heads back around, to face their friends or dinners. 

An evil cackle filled the air, as the five of them sat down with their friends. They turned to see Matilda, her hair scraped back into a high ponytail, her makeup deep and heavy, her pale skin paler than usual. "Bushy boffin upset?" She spat at Alice, her goons snorting behind her. "I would be too if I found out that one of my friends stabbed me in the back!" Her cackle now became louder as many of the Weasley's and friends began to watch.

Alice mouth moved, but no sound came from it. Kevin decided to speak for her. "What are you going on about Matilda?" The Slytherin stopped laughing, holding up a hand to silence her followers. Smiling sweetly at Kevin she began to tell him, "well Kev, I have been told by a reliable source that Alice here, well she seems to have developed a crush on you!" All the Weasley's that were present, Alice, Kevin, Ophelia, Donovan, Mae, Molly, Nathan and a few other friends mouths dropped open. Ophelia, Henry and Kevin spoke together, "what?!"

Alice rose to her feet in a heartbeat. "You lying, greasy haired cow!" She screamed, which caused some surrounding Ravenclaws to watch. Despite her state, Alice paced over to Matilda so they were face to face. "That is so untrue!"

Matilda laughed in her face, "you should tell your mistaken friend that then and stop him from shouting it around the castle!" The girl spat at her.

"Who told you this?!" Alice's hands were now in tight fists. Matilda gave a shriek of laughter, moved in closer and whispered a name into Alice's ear. "Sam Russell."

* * *

"And when he was two his nanny, Lady Paterson she called herself, was looking after him one day. I came home to find her asleep on the couch and Kevin hugging a wig. Looking over at Paterson I could see, while she was sleeping, Kev had stolen the wig off her head and was colouring it in with his felt tips." Ron couldn't contain himself, "Accidentally I woke Paterson before getting the wig back on her head. She took one look at her 'hair', shrieked, snatched the wig from my grasp and stormed out. We haven't seen her since... but at least I got to keep her last pay check." The red-headed man chuckled, while his female friend sighed. Earning herself a wink from him. 

Pink creeping up her face Hermione chose to change the subject from Kevin to Alice, "well I have one about Alice. When she was four she developed an interest in spiders." Ron shuddered, Hermione nodding in approval and understandment. "And not small ones, huge ones the size of my fist." Her guest made a gagging noise but she continued, "so while I tried to figure out her obsession with those creepy insects she kept badgering me to get her one. Of course I refused and she moaned, and moaned, and moaned, but I wasn't having a spider as a pet. After a few weeks she stopped asking me for one so I, don't ask me why, asked her why she didn't like them anymore." Hermione was now giggling stupidly to herself, "And this is what she told me, 'mummy! Eww why would I like spiders I said tigers!' "Now Hermione couldn't control herself she was doubled over in laughter. Ron took a sigh of relief, beaming he said "thank goodness." Hermione laughed.

"I love your laugh. Going so long without hearing it, I've really missed it." Shining Hermione a lop-sided grin. Gazing into her eyes, her chocolate pools met an ocean of dazzling blue; she could feel herself melting under his gaze. Pulling herself away before she began dribbling, she began to clear up the empty coffee mugs. "Well 13 years in a hell of a long time."

Ron's grin disappeared, a frown in its place. "I know and I am truly sorry Hermione. Really I am." Hermione's eyes glazed over, "course. I mean how many times before you left had I settled for an apology?" She asked him, more in a rhetorical way as she did know and didn't want to be reminded of the answer, so to stop him from answering she began to wash up the plates and cups that needed to be done, the two mugs within them. Turning on the tap, squirting in the washing up liquid, putting on her rubber gloves - she sighed.

Clearing his throat, Ron balled his up his sweaty hands and took a deep breath. "I must have caused a lot of pain to you and you have to believe me when I say I'm truly sorry because I, well I... I-" Hermione dropped whatever she was cleaning into the sink, spinning around on her heel to face him. Still stuttering, Ron looked hopeless. Hermione put him out of his misery, "you what Ronald?!" She spat.

Looking up to her, his eyes glazed and his skin red, Ron mumbled. "I... I have to go." Standing from the stool and without a glance back at her, he turned and left the kitchen. _Slam _and then left the house.

Hermione heaved a deep breath through her clenched teeth, turning back around she continued with the cleaning. Taking out her frustration on the dirty plates, cups and mugs.

* * *

Kevin groaned, he was the only one occupying the boys toilets on the second floor. _How could he have been so stupid?! Saying something like that when she was so near. _His foot extended he kicked the nearest thing to him. Which happened to be a stall door. 

_At least I am not as dumb as Sam... really Alice liking me? There is no way. And I know that for a fact. _Kevin entered the stall, running his fingers along the cuts and curves of the wood work. Closing the lid of the toilet he sat on it resting his head in his hands. He sighed, _what am I going to do?_

"Hello?" A deep male voice loomed over the bathroom. "Kevin are you in here?" It was Nick Foster. "I saw you come in here, you looked distressed is everything alright?" Kevin grunted in a form of reply. "Oh ok good!" Nick replied, seeming to understand his boyish manner. Kevin opened the door to the stall, walking over to Nick.

"Alright." He nodded in the direction of Nick, who nodded back. Running the tap, Kevin cupped the water and splashed his face. "Well there is obviously something wrong and if it has anything to do with a hot Gryffindor named Al-" His wand flying up, Kevin directed it to point to Nick, "don't you ever talk about her like that!" He warned, Nick nodded his head quickly as Kevin lowered his wand.

After about a minute of silence Nick spoke up, "well if it is to do with Alice, count yourself lucky. That girl is smok- I mean lovely." He corrected himself after receiving a death glare. Kevin shoke his head, "don't worry it isn't about that. It is my," Kevin sped through his mind to come up with something that... bent the truth. "My family." _Well it's kinda true, _he reminded himself. Nick's mouth formed an 'o' shape, "alright then." He made out. Turning to leave Nick was stopped, "can I join?" Kevin asked him from behind, _he is trying to be nice. Maybe I'll repay the favour. _

"Oh, sure." Nick replied, grinning.

* * *

"_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! _YOU CALL YOURSELF MY BROTHER." Lucian yelled in his brother's, Cornel's, face. "YOU'RE A TRAITOR. I JUST- MERLIN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" He continued to bellow at his brother. The two Weasley's were in the corridor outside the Common Room, obviously in some sort of argument. Lucian turned to leave when Cornel place his hand on Lucian's shoulder. 

"Bro just listen, it weren't me-" Lucian shrugged off Cornel's hand, spun back around and whispered in his face, in the most horribeist way. "No you listen, dear 'bro' of mine. Isabella was the first girl to ever take interest in me since... well forever and just like everything in my life you have to steal that off me too!" Cornel stood straight, "what? How do I steal things from you?"

Lucian laughed in his face. "And people think you're just the greatest. How you became a prefect I'll never know because all you are is a piece of lying, dirty scum who is to stuck up their own ass to even care about anyone else but themselves." Cornel shoke his head, "Lucian she forced herself on me!" Now Lucian shoke his head, "tell it to someone who cares!" And with that he walked away, away from his brother and trying to walk away from his problem.

* * *

**A/n: **You like? Lots of insults within this chapter. Sorry if I offended any boys with the grunting but my cousins and little brother Diego, who is only 6, grunt to answer questions. Hmm.. I dunno. **Review.**

Love you all,

**Alica Santoyo**


	9. Letters

**Author's Note: **Welcome back to my story of Alice Granger, only child (we thought) of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and her family and friends. I'm sure you'll know (if you've managed to finish reading Deathly Hallows yet) what happens, who lives, who dies etc. I just want to tell you, I began this story about a month or more before DH came out and had no idea what was going to happen as much as the next kid. So this basically is my own fluffy epilogue to the book. The people who die in DH do not die in my story **(SPOILER ALERT) **Especially Fred & Dobby because I was heartbroken when that happened. This story is entirely fiction made up in my Harry Potter/Rupert Grint obsessed mind.

xstrawberryfields: You never know ;) Gracias for sticking with the story.

tamara72: All I can say is when she learns everything you will hopefully be a bit shocked to say the least. Thanks.

Mione-Girl.x: Best FanFiction friend :). Great, great, great!

sunakoxkyohei: Nice name rolf. Glad your enjoying it.

vissen: If your having trouble don't be afraid to ask. It is real tricky writing it to, lol. But I have my little document telling me all their names. Gracias dude.

christy86: I'm very glad you do :) Gracias.

**Personal note: **So much has happened recentely... but I'm going to keep that to myself. Thanks Samantha for everything on MSN (Mione-Girl.x)... and if any of you wanna contact me don't be afraid to ask for my email, or if you wanna help out/become my BETA. Gracias guys :)

Sorry it is a bit late as well but Merry Christmas/Hanukah/any other Religous holidays AND a very Happy New Year.

**Disclaimer: **This is **Fan**Fiction so that means the fiction is written by **Fans**. The plot and people you don't reconize are my creation.

* * *

Chapter 9: Letters

_RECAP: __Cornel shoke his head, "Lucian she forced herself on me!" Now Lucian shoke his head, "tell it to someone who cares!" And with that he walked away, away from his brother and trying to walk away from his problem.

* * *

_

Dear Daddy,

I miss you. How is everyone? Mummy? Ben? The twins and Baby Vicky? How about everyone else? Hope you are all good!

Here at Hogwarts everything isn't as good as I wish it could be. I don't know what Henry has been writing to you (if he has been writing to you) but it is probably a lie. If he has been telling you things are fine, they really aren't. And it all started because of two idiotic people who won't admit their true feelings for each other. And I'll tell you who are those people are - Alice and Sam. No shock there though! They've had a big fall out because Sam thinks Alice likes Kevin or he said she did to someone else. Something like that! But, I just don't think that is true. Do you remember when I was little and I told you I could hear all those voices in my head? Well lately I have been hearing them again. Yes daddy I have been getting enough sleep and no dad I don't need to go to St. Mungos! The voices keep telling me to "_look deeper. Not everything is what it seems. Two good friends of yours are no longer new friends. They have been more for all their lives._" What could it mean?

I probably should have shared this story between Alice and Sam with mummy because you think it is too... girly? And then the voices part with you but I sent the whole story to you because you've had experience in this before. Being an observer of a love/hate relationship. If you don't know who I mean I'm talking about Uncle Ron and Hermione! How did you handle their arguments? I could use some advice right now. Alice and Sam's 'fall out' has triggered so many fights. Henry and Molly aren't speaking at all. Henry tries but she ignores him! That's because when Molly found out what Sam had said to Alice she was ready to murder him but Henry stopped her saying that more shouting won't help. I think she thought he was taking Sam's side. Also Hogwarts hottest, semi-together, couple Kevin and Ophelia aren't exactly hot anymore. Apparently Kevin received a letter from an old school friend and hasn't been that close with Ophelia because of it. And she believes that Alice and Kevin like each other and that's why he isn't close with Ophelia anymore. Kevin is in some sort of depressed state and it is as if he is having a big conversation with an inner voice, I know it. Also I know he and Alice don't like each other, I just do. Like I knew Auntie Angellina was pregnant again with Laurence, when I was nine, and they hadn't told anyone. Uncle Fred hadn't even told Uncle George by that time. And like I knew that mummy needed to phone Auntie Fleur and 3 o'clock in the morning when I was five because I knew that someone was going to try and break into a fault at Gringotts in the next hour and Uncle Bill was working a night shift and could stop them. Daddy I just know and I don't know how.

Daddy what's happening? This can't just be those hormones you told me about! Can it? If it is I don't want to become a teenager! The only happy person out of all this is Donovan, and that's only because no-one is eyeing Ophelia anymore. I forgot to mention, Cornel and Lucian had a horrible row a few weeks ago. I don't know what about though, but that means us cousins are torn between the two! I can't wait till the Christmas break. Only four days to go!

Oh and Henry has become seeker again this year! And Kevin is keeper this year; he beat Travis Bowles who has been keeper for two years in a row. Sam is beater again along with this girl called Rosie - it was the only time he came out of his dorm the weekend of tryouts, except for food. Cornel and Donovan are chasers and you will never guess who the third is. It might be me! Cornel, because he is captain, hasn't decided yet. It is either between me and Martha Wood, a 5th year. Cornel has told us he will tell us on the Hogwarts Express but I think Henry is telling him not to allow me to play because "Quidditch is a rough sport." Well yeah, I know that! But I'm not a little girl anymore, you'd let me play wouldn't you?

Need your advice ASAP!

Can't wait to be home. Tell everyone I say hi. Miss you.

Lots of hugs and kisses, Lilly xxx

P.S: Can I have you permission to knock all the losers' heads together? 

P.S.S: I'm writing this at Lunch and all I am looking at are miserable faces. Why are they all sitting together if they are fighting? And especially, why around me?

* * *

After sealing the envelope and addressing it to her father's office, Lilly looked up to the depressed faces around her. Her brother and Sam were sitting next to eachother, Henry hadn't eaten anything and Sam was playing with a sausage on his plate. Ophelia was next to her sister Mae and brother Donovan, her face in one of her mother's, Luna's, books _Mythical Creatures; The Proof. _Donovan had a smug grin on his face while Mae was giving a begging glance towards the teachers table where her father mirrored her look. Alice sat next to Molly who was stabbing her chicken breast with such enthusiasm it looked as if she was pretending it was someone, one guess who. Alice looked intent, as of she was holding a conversation with herself, as did Kevin. The rest of the Weasley's were all around, looking glum, amongst them were Cornel and Lucian. Lucian whom of which was using the opportunity to stare death glares towards his older brother, Cornel. 

Rolling her guys, Lilly made a loud sigh and stood up from the table. Taking her book bag and letter to her father, she left the great hall without a single look back even though she had a hunch that all of her family and friends were watching her leave. And she was correct. Had she finally got through to them? Thinking it over, she continued her walk to the Owlery.

* * *

"Hoot?" Lilly made a tutting noise to get the attention of her brown barn owl, Hoot. "Where are you?" When there were hundred of owls perched on ledges, feasting on their lunch or flying over head it was hard to find the one you specifically wanted so it was a good idea to teach your owl to come to you when it hears its name. "Hoot?" And suddenly out of nowhere a chocolate coloured owl came flying through one of the empty windows that made the Owlery so drafty. The owl landed on the out-stretched arm of Lilly's. "There's a good boy," Lilly cooed while stroking the top of his head. She pulled out her father's letter, planted a small kiss on the front of it and began strapping it to Hoot's foot. 

"Why are you sending a letter at this time of year? I wanted to send one yesterday but Sean said there was no point as we are going home in four days." A boy emerged from the shadows. Lilly's heart sped up because he had caused her to jump, but then returned back to its normal heartbeat when she saw who it was. "Merlin Rory, you scared me..." She regained her breath and carried on, "Do you always do what your brother says besides it isn't any of your business who I am sending a letter too." Lilly looked at the boy who seemed to be turning around to leave, "but if you must know it is an urgent letter to my father."

Rory looked back at her over his shoulder. Turning on his heel to face her he ran his hand through his light brown hair, "Oh ok, sorry." Lilly spoke to Hoot, "Ok boy, off you go," and Hoot flew back out the window he had flown in on. "It's ok; just don't scare me like you did!" Lilly now turned to face Rory. They stood, meters apart for as long as a minute. Just looking at each other. Rory began to walk to her, "I'm sorry about that." He apologized, when he had reached her.

"About wh- oh yeah," Lilly snapped out of her dreamy state and punched Rory in the arm, "you should be." Rory fell to his knees in mock agony, and Lilly giggled to herself, "Oh stop being such a drama-queen!" The boy stood up, "Queen? I beg your pardon but I am a male so that makes me a drama-KING!"

Lilly giggled again, "your weird Rory," she said as she walked past him to the Owlery stairs. The boy laughed, turning his body to follow her, "yeah well, so are you Potter." Potter was the nickname Rory gave to Lilly and she would retort using his last name. "See you around Finnigan," Lilly continued walking but looked over her shoulder to give him a wave. He nodded back, and once she was out of earshot he whispered to himself, "hopefully."

* * *

Dear Lilly-pad, 

We all miss you too, so much. Everyone is great, me and mummy are good. Ben and the twins are very excited about Christmas as all the family are going to be coming over - the twins keep asking for Uncle Fred and George so get ready for a michevous Christmas and a very stressed Grandma. The magical extensions to the house worked well so now there is enough room for everyone, though I was hoping some of you kids could share. Hermione and Alice are going to be coming to stay as well, so you may need to share with Alice or Henry can. Vicky has been brilliant, the checkups at the St.Mungos have been going good and they say she is fit and healthy. But, as you know, Vicky had a tuff of bright red hair when she was born, well now her hair is raven black like mine and her eyes change colours at different times of the days; from brown to green. I will explain more when you come home but the Healers have said they have had experience of baby witches and wizards hair changing colour (their first sign of magic) and the eyes just may look different in the kind of light. No need to worry though, she isn't ill.

Henry has written. Well only a bit, he replies to the letters we send him. He told us things were 'fine' like he normally does when he doesn't want to talk... I'll corner him when he comes home. Alice and Sam, eh? Well I'm not surprised. Alice's letters to Hermione have been a bit... dull to say the least. They are normally very long but recently they have only been two, maybe one sided! This rumour about Alice and Kevin, them two would never happen. Believe me. I agree with you and like I have said before, trust those voices inside your head - they know what they are saying. You'll find out soon why you can hear these voices and the only way to figure out what they mean is too look inside of you. I cannot help right now. Sorry.

I'm glad you have trusted me with this Lilly-pad and no it is not to girly for me. With Uncle Ron and Hermione, I just let them sort it out. But sometimes I did try and sort it out for them if they were being stubborn. Whenever Uncle Ron would say something about it, I would tell him how pathetic they were being or how he needed to sort this out if he wanted to be friends with her. I would do the same with Hermione too. I know you Lilly; you'll be able to do something. I think all the relationships happening between them lot are to do with jealousy and confusion darling, it could be hormones you never know. About you becoming a teenager, if you could stay my little girl forever I would be set but as you can't and you will become a teenager just promise yourself and me that you will never have a boyfriend until your 40!

I know your gonna find out sooner or later but it slipped out at last weeks 'parents dinner' that Lucian and Cornel have had an argument so now Uncle Charlie knows. Auntie Nina didn't seem to mind so much as they always fight but Uncle Charlie wants you to tell him everything that you heard (and just so you know he seemed quite happy about the situation of corse your mum told him to wipe that smirk of his face).

The Gryffindor Quidditch team seems like a winner this year sweetie. Henry had told be briefly about it, but not about YOU maybe becoming a chaser! Well done - your most likely right about Henry trying to keep you off the team, even though you two fight he loves you. Cornel is probably not sure because he wants you to be safe as well but I have a hunch you'll get it baby, you've always been a little chaser since you could ride a broom. Good luck, I'll be asking for the results as soon as you step off that train.

Can't wait for you all to come home. Everyone says hi and see you in two days.

Lots of hugs and kisses too you to Lilly-pad, Daddy xxx

P.S: You have my permission to crack some knuckleheads together.

P.S.S: _From Uncle Ron. _By the way, is Martha Wood, Oliver Wood's daughter? Just out of curiosity. If so, I'm rooting for you to win chaser. If not, Quidditch is really rough, your dad nearly died on several occasions. Wait until you're older to play. See you soon sweetie.

* * *

Laughing to herself, Lilly placed the letter back into the envelope and replaced it into her bag. "Here you go Hoot," sitting on a low ledge of the Owlery, Hoot sitting on her arm, she feed him some of his favourite treats. She ruffled his feathers and places him next to her on the ledge. "Oh Hoot, what am I going to do? I wish you were a human and then you could help me sort these freaks out!" Hoot gave her a quizzing look, his head tilted to the side. Lilly laughed under her breath, "seriously Hoot," she threw him a treat and he caught it in his beak, "dad said that I'd be able to do something, but what? And he didn't think I was going mad. I knew these voices mean something - but what?" Lilly leant her head in her hands and she rubbed her eyes, sighing. 

"You like this place don't you?" A voice said from the shadows. "It's my fav-" Lilly's head shot up, "wh-who's there?" Rory walked out from the shadows like he had done the day before. "Just me, Rory Finnigan. At your service." He bowed low to the ground and rose when he heard her giggle.

"You're such a loser," she said in between laughs. "Thank you, thank you very much," he said in an Elvis Presley accent. Lilly began laughing and hopped down from the ledge to walk over to Rory. He held out his arm and she hooked hers through his, giggling again. They began walking, "you're not just a loser, Finnigan, you're also a gerd."

"Gerd?" Rory looked, trying very hard not to burst out laughing, "I dunno if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!" He couldn't help it so he began laughing. Lilly un-hooked her arm and used that hand to punch his arm. "It is a mix between geek and nerd." Rory gave her a shaking, "ok" through laughs. She started walking again and he sped up to catch up with her. After seeing her face, he stopped laughing. "So, Potter, we have your favourite lesson next, Divination." He grinned at her. She smiled back, linking arms with him again and the resumed walking together, "yes we have. We are doing Dream Interpretations today!" Lilly looked ahead, her eyes shining like the brightest star in the sky or did it just seem like that to Rory? After not getting a response she looked back at him, catching him staring at her he blushed pink and looked ahead.

"Er, yeah, I like it too. Though Sean says that it is a silly lesson. He dropped it after his O.W.Ls. Divination was my mum's favourite lesson too," he spoke quite fast. Lilly was shocked, "How could your brother hate Divination?! It is the best! Sean probably said that because he failed it." Rory shoke his head, "no Sean said-" Lilly smiled at Rory, "you look up to your brother. That's really sweet." Rory blushed pink again and cleared his throat.

Lilly gave a little smirk, "anyway my dad told me that your mum was very good at Divination, along with the Pavarti Twins. I'm sure Professor Trelawney remembers them." Rory gave a shrug, "dunno when we leave she will remember you, though. Your brilliant," Lilly looked at him, "-at Divination." He quickly added on. She gave him a small smile, "thanks Rory."

* * *

**A/n: **Do you think Lilly or Martha should get the last Chaser place on the team? It's up to you... **VOTE NOW**

I'll post an authors note when the voting has stopped, so we need those reviews.

Sorry it is kinda short just wanted to update and introduce Rory Finnigan. Bet you can't guess who his mum and dad are!

Love you all,

**Alica Santoyo**


End file.
